The ED go down under!
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: The staff in Holby's ED have had it tough these last few months, so Zoe decides to give them a little pick me up- a holiday to Australia! How will they get on, embarking on a 10 day holiday by the sea as a group? Not to plan, I'll tell you that! Some find love, some find friendships, and some just end up making a fool of themselves! (I'm rubbish at summaries, I do apologise!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I started writing this fic ages ago but abandoned it when I started "It was like seeing a ghost". But now that's finished, I thought I might carry on with this one! **

**Update days will be Wednesdays, and the main pairings are Max/Zoe and Connie/Cal at the minute (even though I'm not big in that ship). Charlie and Tess are very close friends in this so bear that in mind too ^.^ **

**Hope you enjoy, and please review if you can! (This gets better as it goes along I promise- I've laughed out loud as I've written a few times). -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>"God I need a holiday." Zoe groaned as she kicked her heels off and collapsed onto the sofa.<p>

It was almost November, and the newly instated clinical lead had been working non-stop for 8 weeks, trying to do her job as well as manage her staff on a personal level.

It had been a tough year for the ED staff. Rita and her husband, Dixie and Big Mac (as well as the rest of the department) and their loss of Jeff, Ash blaming himself, Cal Lily and Ethan's little love triangle, Charlie and his retirement plan, Tess and the loss of Fletch. There was Max and his not-so-fun job, Lofty's constant stream of bad luck, Robyn being on the receiving end of Tess' lectures, and Connie with the complaint and her stint as clinical lead. Also her daughter, but she didn't tell anyone about that.

What they all needed was a break. A nice, long, stress free, worry-less break. Zoe came up with a brilliant thought, and idea that everyone would love. She thought about it for a while before she did anything, mulling it over with a glass of red in her hand, trying to find a way round the many loopholes her plan contained. There were so many it was like Swiss cheese, but she knew there just had to be a way.

There had to.

"Hi Colette, do you know where Guy is?" Zoe asked, smiling. She was holding some papers and wandering round the wards, looking for the CEO.

"He was in his office when I last saw him."

"He isn't answering his phone. I'll go have a look. Thanks."

Zoe made her way to his office and knocked on the door. Sounds of loud fumbling and swearing came from inside. The clinical lead waited until she was called in.

"Zoe, what can I do for you?" He grinned. Jac Naylor from Darwin stalked out, smiling at Zoe confidently as she did so. Zoe looked at Guy and tried desperately to ignore the lipstick marks on his cheek as she spoke.

"Are you busy? I have an idea I want to propose."

"I've got an hour." He said, motioning to the seat in front of him. "Hit me."

"Wish I could..." She muttered under her breath as she sat down and began to talk.

When there was a lull in patients, Zoe called her staff and the paramedics to the nurses station with a wide smile.

"Right, I need you all in the pub after work, there's something I need to tell you all. I can't do it here, it would take too long, but I have a feeling it might be taken a bit better with a drink. Ok?" She said, looking round at them all.

Most were confused, many of the F2's started to gossip, Max couldn't take his eyes off of the speaker and Connie just sighed.

"Even me, Dr Hanna?" She asked, looking at her icily.

"Even you Co-" she began before correcting herself, "-Mrs Beauchamp."

She sighed before stalking off, grabbing some papers as she went.

"Right you lot, back to work! We'll rendezvous at the pub at 7:30 yeah? Gives you all half an hour to get sorted."

"Zoe-" Charlie asked, coming over. "Is this good or bad news?"

"Good, well, for the majority of you anyway." She winked at him, "don't worry."

It was soon the end of their shift, and the staff were getting changed in the staffroom. Most left, leaving Robyn, Max and Lofty to finish dressing and collect their things.

"What do you think Zo wants?" Max said, sliding over to Robyn and Lofty.

"Zo?" Robyn grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dr Hanna, whatever. What do you think she wants us for?"

"Probably sympathy drinks or something, I don't know." Lofty replied, pulling his scrubs over his head and replacing it with a trendy shirt.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it's good- I don't think I could take anymore bad news if I tried." Robyn said, smiling. "Come on Lofty we're waiting for you now!"

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered, quickly jumping out of his trousers and trying to pull on his jeans just as quickly. However, that didn't go to plan, and he ended up tripping over and falling backwards, jeans around his ankles, right onto Connie's 5inch heels.

"Mrs Beauchamp, I'm so- oh god I- sorry." He gulped looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and took a step back, as if there were road kill on the floor.

"Lofty? Get up." She said coldly, putting her hands on her hips as he climbed up. "And for gods sake pull your pants up."

She grabbed her papers that were left on the table and stalked out, visibly shuddering at the fact that her feet had collided with Lofty's comic book underwear.

Robyn and Max were in peals of laughter, tears streaming down Robyn's face.

"Oh my god, you're never going to live that one down mate." Max grinned, clapping him on the back as he finally managed to pull his jeans up.

"Yeah yeah." Lofty sighed, pulling on his jacket and leaving, followed closely by his two housemates who were still laughing. "I know."

By the time the trio got to the pub, everyone was there. Zoe had got the first round and was stood at the bar, looking at her watch.

"Finally you three!" She said, waving them over. "What're you having, quickly."

"A white wine and lemonade please." Robyn said, looking for a seat.

"Aaand two lagers?" Lofty asked, following Robyn to where everyone else was sat.

"Hey." Max smiled when they were finally alone.

"Max, now really isn't the time." Zoe shot a pointed look over to the others who were looking at them curiously.

"Right, right. Later?" He asked hopefully.

"If you're lucky." She winked before grabbing the last few drinks and going to sit down.

"Right, now everyone's finally here, we can get started!" She said brightly, pulling a chair up and sitting in front of them all. Most looked at her intently, but Connie (who was sat nearest the door so she could get straight out) looked bored, scrolling through her phone.

"Connie?" Zoe asked, "you need to listen."

The woman put her phone down and sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Right, now I know we've had a really crappy year this year, what with Jeff-" she said, glancing over to Dixie who promptly took a large gulp of cider, "and the crash. But I think I may have a little treat for you all."

Zoe pulled out a folder from her bag and pulled out a picture of a large hotel.

"This is The Great Barrier Hotel, situated on the shore by the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. I've been talking to Guy and he's agreed... to let us go for a holiday there!" She grinned, waiting for a response.

There wasn't one.

Her audience sat open mouthed, including the wicked witch herself, looking at their clinical lead.

"Details, Zoe?" Tess asked, first to speak.

"Oh yeah, right." She said, quickly pulling out some of the other papers from the folder.

"We'll be going for 10 days, from the 10th of December to the 20th next year, and the original cost each was £950." The doctors and nurses started talking at that point, horrified at the large sum.

"However-" Zoe shouted over the noise, "with the grant from the Lottery fund and the fundraising we did last year, combined with the money Jeff left for us, there's quite a tidy sum left over."

"But that's for medical supplies!" Connie exclaimed, "not to send the staff on their jollys!"

"I know I know, which is why we'll only be using a small amount. There's enough to pay £200 each off of your prices, so you'll only have to pay £750. But then the travel company phoned to say there'd been a reduction, which took your totals down to £500 each. But then after looking at cheap hotel deals, I found some rooms at the same hotel for the same times this year at a much lower price- £200 each. With the money left over from the grants etc, it would only be £100." She finished.

"Do we have to go?" Lily groaned.

"No-" Zoe hesitated, "but it's a great opportunity and it's a real treat that you all deserve."

"Why Australia? Why not Spain?" Ethan said, confused.

"It's somewhere not many of us have been- I know I haven't, and it's somewhere people are always saying they want to go. I know when Charlie came back from visiting his son you were all pretty jealous." She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I suppose it doesn't sound too bad actually." Robyn admitted.

"What about rooming?" Max spoke up, a glitter in his eye.

"The rooms range from 2-4 beds each, some with doubles but mostly singles. Depending on how many of you are interested, we can sort that out at a later time. So, out of interest, which of you are in so far?"

Robyn, Max, Lofty, Charlie and Tess put their hands up. The others dithered.

"There's a cheap bar in the hotel?" She added, and many more hands flew up.

"Great." Zoe grinned, standing up and pulling a clipboard from her bag and giving it to Max. "The way to a medical professional's heart is through their alcohol intake. Write your names down here if you're thinking of going, then can the last person leave it on my desk please. Thanks. I've got to get going, I have an appointment with the doctors in 15 minutes."

"I'm just gonna go for a cig." Max said to his companions who were deep in conversation, and followed his boss out, snaking his hands round her waist when the doors had swung shut.

"Do you really have a doctors appointment?" He whispered in her ear as he span her round to face him.

"Course I don't." She scoffed before grabbing his hand and pulling him to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update day! This is a small chapter as it's only a filler- next update will be the start of their holiday :D**

**Huge thank you to everyone who had followed, favourited and reviewed so far- it means so much! **

**Also, as I've written more of this, I've developed another pairing for you to look forward to- Lily/Ethan! They're my favourite ship so there'll be some cute times in store for them, I promise ^.^ **

**Please review if you can! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>When she arrived at her office the next morning, Zoe was pleased to find the list of names sat on her desk. Though on further inspection, she realised they must have gotten bored at one point because there were doodles all along the bottom of the paper. Zoe looked at them with a grin- hangman games that spelt out "ice queen" and "high heels", drawings of what looked like Lofty sat on Connie's feet, and a pair of superman underpants.<p>

"Each to their own..." She muttered, scanning the list of names. In the end, the vast majority of them had put their names down, even Lily! There was a note at the bottom from Dixie saying she really wasn't up to it but to have a good time without her. Connie's name wasn't there, surprise surprise, but Zoe was expecting that, and so had concocted a plan to try get her to come along...

"Morning Dr Hanna." Connie said politely, walking into their joint office.

"Morning Connie. Nice evening?"

"After your little meeting I did, yes. You?"

"Mmm, me too. I called the hospital nearest the hotel in Australia where my friend Simon works. He said they'd be happy to give us a tour round whilst we were out there, which is amazing. They have the best cardiothoracics department in the world you know!"

"Wait, is this St Anthony's?" Connie's head snapped up from her desk.

"Yeah. Lovely place."

Connie was silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Is there any room on the trip still?" She asked reluctantly.

"Ooh" Zoe sucked in her breath, looking down at the sheet. "I don't know, we're pretty full..."

"Ok." The consultant said, looking back down again, "I guess I could go by myself sometime."

"Oh hang on, yes, I think there's one place left!" Zoe said, feigning a miracle. Connie looked at her, finally realising.

"You only mentioned that so I would go didn't you." She said, raising her eyebrow. Zoe grinned and nodded slowly.

"Mm. Put my name down will you. But only because I needed to sleep on it." She warned as Zoe grabbed her pen, "not because you tricked me into it."

"Whatever you say." She said knowingly, laughing to herself as she wrote her name down.

By the end of the month, Zoe had booked 5 rooms and sorted out the sleeping arrangements. They were as follows-

Room 1- Charlie, Ethan and Ash

Room 2- Cal, Big Mac and Noel

Room 3- Max, Robyn and Lofty

Room 4- Rita, Louise, Lily and Tess (the latter two had become good friends since the crash)

Room 5- Zoe and Connie.

Having to stay with Connie for 10 days was going to be a challenge, but it was one she'd have to face for the sake of her team and their holiday. The clinical lead opened up her emails and sent one out to the staff, informing them of the finer details of the trip.

"Hello all,

Last few things for the holiday-

1. Max, I still need the £50 you owe me!

2. See attached the sleeping arrangements- NO MORE SWAPPING, THIS IS FINAL!

3. The coach will pick us up from here at 3:00am on the 10th, so be here for 2:30 for a prompt set off please!

4. Our plane flies at 6:00am, stopping off in Singapore some hours later to re-fuel.

5. We land at 6pm our time, but 5:00am on the 11th Australia time, so prepare for some serious jet lag!

Not long to go now guys!

Zoe x"

She pressed send, leant back in her office chair and sighed contently.

Not long now at all.

Just before the end of her shift, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called, piling up the paperwork she'd attempted to finish that afternoon. Max poked his head round the door and grinned cheekily.

"Got your £50, thanks to that email otherwise I'd have forgotten." He said, waving a bunch of notes in the air.

"Oh thanks, give us it here and I'll pay it in tomorrow." She said, standing up and taking the money off of him. Before she could do much else however, the porter slipped in, shut the door, pulled Zoe in front of it, and started to kiss her.

"Max! Not here, Connie might find us!" She hissed, trying to shove him out of the way.

"Mine then when you clock off?" He asked, flashing her a true puppy dog look.

Zoe looked out the window before turning back to him.

"Mine." She whispered flirtatiously, winking before shoving him out of her office.

"But whyyy?" Max whined childishly, kissing Zoe's neck. They were in her queen size bed, with not a scrap of clothes between them.

"Because people will talk!" She said exasperatedly, shuddering as his mouth started to move down her body, "we're not going out as far as they know, remember? Anyway, I tried to keep the rooms male or female."

"What about Lofty, Robyn and me hm?" He breathed against her skin.

"Robyn's your sister and Lofty's your housemate! I highly doubt there'll be any goings on there Max."

"But Zo! How am I gonna last a full 10 days without any of this?" He stopped and looked up at her, placing his chin gently on her stomach.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm pretty sure there'll be some time to ourselves somewhere." She whispered, tracing circles on Max's bare back, and feeling him shiver.

"I hope so." He murmured back, before continuing his descent, "And I'm really looking forward to seeing you in a bikini..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! I know this is meant to be updated every Wednesday, but I'm used to updating twice a week so I might do Sundays too, seeing how this update goes :)**

**Altogether, I have 12 chapters written now and I'm only on day 6! Anyway, this is the start of their holiday so I hope you enjoy- please please please review if you can! I love to hear what you guys have to say :) -Sophie x**

**(p.s- I've also updated "it was like seeing a ghost" so if you haven't read that, I recommend you check it out ;) )**

* * *

><p>The next couple of months flew by in a flurry of dark mornings, halloween costumes, many firework injuries and a few light scatterings of snow. But soon enough, it was the 10th of December, and time for the ED's holiday down under!<p>

Zoe was the first to arrive at 2:15am, greeting their mini bus driver Pete when he arrived just after her. He packed her case in the boot of the vehicle and she sat inside, waiting for the rest of her colleagues as she did her make up.

Robyn, Lofty and Max arrived next, Max dragging a large black suitcase and Lofty dragging his and Robyn's luminous pink one. Zoe and the porter stole a few kisses before the others arrived; Cal and Ethan, Charlie and Tess, Ash, Lily, Rita, Big Mac and Noel, Louise and finally Connie, cutting it fine at 2:40.

"Sorry I'm late, my hair wouldn't curl." She grumbled, climbing onto the minivan and taking a single seat at the front. Zoe looked at Charlie with raised eyebrows as he climbed on before her, and he whispered "don't anger the wicked witch will you, for all our sakes."

"I know way better than that." She whispered back before climbing on after him.

Once they were all buckled in and ready to go, Pete set off, Zoe doing a silent register to make sure everyone was there before sitting down herself. There was only one space left, and that was next to Robyn at the front.

"Now before I get settled, you're not car sick are you?" Zoe asked, grinning. "We've got another hour and a half on here and I'm hoping to get my head down."

"Same, and nah, you're good with me." Robyn smiled back, putting in her earphones, "Though I apologise in advance if I elbow you in my sleep."

"You elbow me awake and I'll push you off the plane." The clinical lead laughed.

Half an hour into their journey and the coach was almost silent. Zoe couldn't sleep at all, so decided to sneak a look at everyone else.

Max and Lofty who were sat at the back had their earphones in and eyes shut. Lily and Rita were talking quietly on the other side of them. Big Mac was playing a game on his phone with Noël watching intently, and Cal was gazing out of the window whilst Ethan was absorbed in a rather large novel. Behind Zoe, Louise was trying to apply some makeup, despite the jolts of the car and scoffs from Ash. The receptionist kept telling him to shush and motioned to opposite them, where Tess and Charlie were seated.

Tess had fallen asleep against Charlie's shoulder, and he too had nodded off, gently resting his head on hers. Zoe smiled softly at the sight before risking looking over to Connie who was fast asleep, her bag bundled up against the window as a makeshift pillow, and her coat pulled out as a blanket.

"Well, at least no-ones thrown up yet." She muttered, sticking in her own earphones and letting the music relax her until she dropped off.

The woman was awoken 55 minutes later by a sharp prod to the right hand side.

"I said if you elbowed me awake I'd throw you off the plane. I hope for your sake you can fly." She muttered, opening her eyes. Robyn was awake and the coach was filled with noise.

"Zoe we're here!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, maybe I'll refrain from throwing you anywhere for the time being." She smiled before stretching.

The coach pulled into an unloading bay and let it's passengers out.

"Tess? Tess we're here." Charlie said, shaking her gently as everyone got off.

"Yeah I know, I'm trying not to think about the plane ride that's coming ever closer." She said, opening her eyes and rolling them at him.

"Shut up you, you'll be fine." Charlie scoffed, tapping her. "Come on or we'll be left behind."

The group of 15 made their way into the airport and through the long queue at baggage drop off. They snaked around the long line in security, laughing when Lofty got stopped and searched. Lofty got his revenge though when Max set the alarm off as he walked through the body scanner.

Eventually they made it into the duty free area, a whole hour before their flight was due to board.

"Right guys, you all have your boarding passes don't you?" Zoe called and they all replied with a yes. "Well then, we'll meet at gate 7 15 minutes before take off, ok? See you all then, I'm off to buy some cheap red and a packet of fags." She grinned before walking off.

"I'll join her- gonna need a cig before this 26 hour journey." Max muttered to Lofty as he ran to join her.

Meanwhile Connie had wandered off to the perfume section, and was testing out a new perfume when a voice spoke behind her.

"Dolce & Gabbana... Nice choice."

She turned to face Cal, visibly tired but still grinning as wide as ever.

"Dr Knight." She said pleasantly as she could, picking up a bottle of the perfume and moving past him to the checkouts.

"We're not at work now Connie, it's Cal." He corrected, following her.

"If I must. What are you following me for, may I ask?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I just really love a woman wearing expensive perfume..." He mused, eyes glittering down at her as she paid and walked out.

"There are plenty of other women wearing perfume here for you to irritate you know."

"Yeah, but none of them are you." He replied simply. Connie paused for a minute before speaking again.

"I'm flattered." She said emotionlessly, making a headway for the ladies toilets. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to powder my nose."

"Charming." Cal muttered, watching as she strode into the toilets, her heels tapping on the floor as she went (not that he was looking at those of course...).

Max and Zoe bought themselves some cheap cigarettes and were sat in the smokers lounge, trying to get their fix before the flight.

"Looking forward to sharing a room with the old wicked witch?" Max asked, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out.

"Connie's hardly old Max, she's only 5 years wiser than me!" She said, "but yeah," She said sarcastically, "It's going to be hilarious."

"Told you, should have put yourself with me." He winked, putting his arm around her.

"And I've told you, people will talk!"

"Eh let em talk. I don't care."

"Yes but I do." Zoe moaned, "Anyway, it's all booked now so there's no point in grumbling about it."

"Yeah yeah." He said, snatching the cigarette from her mouth and sticking it in his own.

"You cheeky little sod." She laughed.

Ethan was browsing the books in WH Smiths when Lily walked in.

"Dr Hardy." She greeted as she made her way over to him.

"It's Ethan- we're not at work now." He smiled gently, his heart starting to race.

"Oh yes, of course." She replied, her eyes scanning the novels on the shelf before reaching out to get one, just as Ethan did the same. Their hands collided and immediately sprang away like they'd just touched something very hot.

"Sorry, sorry you get it." Ethan mumbled his face going red.

"No you, it's my fault, I apologise." Lily insisted, taking the book and shoving it in his hands.

"Oh um, thanks. You can borrow it when I'm done if you like?" He asked, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"That would be lovely." She replied softly before excusing herself and walking over to the snacks isle.

Ethan scolded himself for being to awkward before paying for his book and leaving, opting for a seat by the boarding gate instead.

Soon enough it was quarter past 5, and the plane was ready to board. Zoe and her group were the first lot to show their passes and make their way onto the plane. They had a full row and two thirds to themselves, right at the back. Noel, Big Mac and Lofty bagged the three on the right by themselves, Noel settling himself in by the window.

Rita, Charlie and Tess sat on the three next to them in the middle, with Ash, Ethan and Cal to their right. In front of them sat Rita, Louise and Lily, with Rita bagging the window seat. In the middle next to the three girls sat Connie, Zoe and Max.

Once everyone else had boarded, the pilot made his announcement.

"Hello, this is your captain Marvin Holmes speaking and welcome today's FlySmooth 989 flight to Cairns International Airport, Australia. We'll be stopping off in Singapore in around 10 hours to refuel, and there'll be a chance for you to stretch your legs there too. There'll be a breakfast coming round for you in around 2 hours then a dinner and tea after that. But until then, sit back, and enjoy your flight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyoooom, up in the air they go! **

**Thank you so much for all your lovely lovely reviews, they really make my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter- bit of a filler before they get there really. I loved writing the Tess/Charlie bit, and there a few more of those snippets in future chapters :D**

**Please review if you can! And don't forget to follow to make sure you don't miss any updates :) -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>Once they had settled and the air hostesses had been through the safety procedures (though Max wasn't looking at their oxygen masks, which earned himself a sharp elbow from Zoe) the pilot revved up the engine and it was time for take-off.<p>

Zoe turned in her seat to face the three sat behind them as they made their way onto the runway.

"Alright Tess?" she smiled, looking at the woman who had her eyes firmly closed and hands gripping the arm rests so hard her knuckles had turned white.

"Nope." She replied back.

Charlie put his hand on hers as the plane came to a stop and started to move forwards. She gripped it gratefully.

"Now just breathe slowly, ok? You're going to be fine." Charlie soothed her.

Zoe turned round and she too put her hands on her arm rests, only to find the one on her right was already taken. Connie too looked petrified, eyes squeezed shut. Zoe nudged Max and nodded to her. He leant sideways and whispered "I can't believe the wicked witch is scared of flying! She obviously doesn't own a broom."

Zoe tried to stop herself from laughing and grabbed his hand, just as the plane started to gather speed. It shot down the runway and into the air, tipping everybody backwards slightly. Zoe heard the gasp from Tess as they left the ground, and the quiet voice of Charlie telling her everything will be ok. The clinical lead had to admire their friendship. They'd been friends for so long and had been through so much together.

After about 15 minutes in the air, the plane had levelled and the fasten seatbelt sign had been turned off, much to Connie's relief. Tess was still a little unsure however, and chose to stay in the exact same position as she was before.

Each seat had a television screen on the back of it. Many of the Holby lot pulled out their earphones and turned them on.

"Oh look, it has Despicable Me 2!" Robyn said with glee.

"Yeah, and it has scrabble!" Charlie said, surprised. He rubbed Tess' arm. "Want a game to take your mind off of it?"

"No I'm good." She mumbled.

"Only because you're a chicken." Charlie teased. Tess looked up and glared at him, but her eyes were sparkling.

"No-one calls Tess Bateman a chicken and gets away with it." She said, leaning and tapping the scrabble icon on his screen.

Meanwhile, Rita and Louise were checking out the music.

"Ew, One Direction? How old do they think we are, 12?" Louise said in disgust.

"It has to be suitable for all ages remember." Rita replied, scrolling through the songs. "Ooh, a bit of George Ezra, don't mind if I do." She grinned.

Lily had put on a drama/soap about a hospital very similar to theirs, Ethan (who was sat directly behind her) had coincidentally put on the same thing. Big Mac and Noel were playing battleships with a set Noel had bought in WH Smiths in the airport, Lofty was sleeping again along with Ash, and Cal was listening to some music, looking out of Ash's window.

Connie was the only one not with her screen on. She had logged onto her laptop instead and opened up a long, dull looking Word document. Zoe noticed and pulled a face.

"Are you seriously doing work?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." Her colleague replied shortly, still typing.

"Connie you're on holiday! You're meant to be relaxing!"

"I can hardly relax when I have 3 reports that need finishing off can I?"

"Um, yeah?! What do you think I've been doing ever since I got clinical lead?" Zoe asked, grinning. Connie didn't return the humour and instead started typing again, but this time placing her earphones in her ears and playing some music.

"Charmer isn't she." Zoe muttered, opening up one of the new films, Philomena.

"I'm not completely deaf with these on you know." The woman next to her said flatly, and the doctor rolled her eyes.

"Or blind." She added. Zoe internally sighed. It was going to be a fun 10 days staying with her, she thought, settling down and watching as the first scenes of the film started to play.

3 hours into their flight, and breakfast was served. It consisted of a full English in a silver tray, along with a bread roll and butter and tea or coffee. Zoe didn't like it very much, so she gave it to Max who gobbled it right up, and drank her coffee instead. That tasted like mud too. Roll on the drinks and sweets trolley.

A few hours later and many of them had switched seats with each other. The front row now consisted of (from left to right) Robyn, Rita and Lily, then Connie, Cal and Ethan, then Louise, Noel and Big Mac. The back row had Tess, Charlie and Ash all sat in the corner, trying to sleep, then Zoe, Max and Lofty next to them.

Connie refused to move, despite Lofty's pleas.

"Please Connie." He asked as nicely as he could.

"Lofty for the last time, NO. I still haven't forgotten your pants debacle you know." she snapped, glaring at him.

"Hah, told you Loft man." Max grinned, "But please Mrs Beauchamp?" He whined, putting on his best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to melt her tough exterior- but he had no chance.

"Oh for gods sakes, don't you start too." Connie snarled. "I'm not moving and that's final!"

"Why don't we move behind one?" Zoe suggested in order to stop a full blown row from erupting. It worked and they moved seats, much to Cal's delight.

"Come on Ethan, let's move to Zoe and Max's seats so Tess and Charlie can sit with Ash." Cal muttered, grabbing his stuff and moving swiftly down a row, his brother behind him.

"Mind if we sit here?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes." She said shortly, but the brothers sat down anyway.

I'd rather have moved, Connie thought silently, blocking out the sounds of Cal trying to flirt with her by putting on a film on her television screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**G'day readers! Here's chapter 5- hope you all enjoy! Please review if you can, and if you like it- make sure you follow it so you don't miss any updates :D -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they had stopped in Singapore and were on the final leg of their journey. Another disgusting meal had passed, this time consisting of some sausages, a herby mash and onion gravy, with yet another bread roll (though this time it was still frozen).<p>

Zoe had dropped off on Max's shoulder, but she awoke with a jolt when their captain's voice filled the cabin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing at Cairns International Airport in around 15 minutes. I ask you to please check round you to ensure you have all your items together, and keep a look out for the fasten seatbelt sign. Thankyou."

"Finally." Zoe groaned, stretching her legs as much as she could. "I'm sick of this bloody plane."

"It's not been that bad- least I got to spend it with you." Max winked, moving his arm from around her shoulders so she could sit upright.

"Zoe, we need to get back in our original seats now." Tess called from her window seat on the left.

"Right, ok." She replied, stifling a yawn and getting up, trying not to trip as she moved forward a row.

"Cal, original seat, now." Zoe said sternly when the doctor pulled a face. "Don't look at me like that, I don't make the rules."

"Fine." He said, putting his hands up in mock defeat and getting up (with an internal sigh of relief from Connie). Zoe sat back down just in time for the fasten seatbelt sign to flash on, and the air hostesses to start making their necessary checks.

The clinical lead peered out of Robyn's window to the left of her as Australia came into view.

It was fair to say it looked like complete paradise compared to Holby! The sun was shining and the crystal clear sea sparkled as they flew over it. The clinical lead could spot the many pools belonging to homes and hotels, and yearned for a dip in the cool water.

Tess was once again clinging to her armrests as the plane began to fall. It hit some light turbulence which caused her to let out an involuntary gasp, only to be reassured by Charlie murmuring next to her. Zoe turned and winked at him, mouthing "I'll buy you a drink tonight as a thanks."

He raised his eyebrows before smiling slightly, and mouthing back "you owe me a large one."

The plane went ever lower until the airport came into sight. There was the large jolt as the aircraft hit Australian turf, then that was it- they had arrived down under!

Everyone cheered and clapped as the pilot manoeuvred the vehicle to the side of the building until it came to a complete stop.

Half an hour after, the group of 15 medical staff left the front doors of the airport, and smiled. The sun was beating down on their pale faces, and somewhere a bird was sat chirping.

"We're on coach 12 guys, come on." Zoe called, making her way over to the correct bus. After signing themselves in, they got on and sat down.

"Hey everyone and welcome to Australia!" Came the sound of a woman over the speakers. She came into view a few seconds later, tall with long blonde hair and a huge, dazzling smile. "I'm Amy and I'm going to be your FlySmooth rep for the duration of your holidays! Now, our first stop will be The Great Barrier Hotel in about 10/15 minutes, then Sunset Boulevard, then last but not least, Lake Marsha Vista. So sit back, enjoy the air conditioning and relax- your holiday starts here!" She finished before sitting down. They all clapped as the coach set off.

True to her word, Amy the rep called out their names as the coach pulled up outside their hotel. It was around 8 floors high and curved slightly. The walls were decorated with brightly coloured fish and coral, along with many bubbles and other sea creatures.

The party made their way into the reception and queued to check in. Some went to sit down in the seated area where there was a small water table with some pretend fish floating in. There were many photos and paintings on the walls of the Great Barrier Reef, with one that Robyn got very excited about as the woman painted on the boat looked just like her.

When Zoe and Connie got to the front of the line, they received their wrist bands to show they're all inclusive, and their room keys. Before Zoe could reach out to get them, Connie swiped them both smoothly from the receptionists hand and made her way to the elevator.

"Thankyou." Zoe smiled at the bemused woman before following Connie.

Their room was on the fourth floor, like everyone else's:

Room 401- Cal, Big Mac and Noel.

Room 402- Charlie, Ethan and Ash

Room 403- Max, Robyn and Lofty

Room 404- Rita, Louise, Lily and Tess

Room 405- Zoe and Connie.

The former clinical lead reached hers and Zoe's door first, swiping it with an elegant, perfectly manicured hand before going inside- and stopping dead, causing Zoe to walk right into her.

"Connie what-" she began before looking where the woman was now pointing. There, in the middle of the room, was a bed. But I was no ordinary one, oh no.

It was a double bed. As in, a double mattress.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Zoe exclaimed, setting her suitcase down and crossing her arms. "I definitely asked for two singles!"

"Well evidently you didn't did you." Connie spat, standing her suitcase up too.

"Right, I'll go down to reception, tell them what's happened." The doctor muttered, turning and walking down to the elevators. Once she reached reception, the woman walked straight towards the receptionist that had given them their key.

"Hello there, can I help you?" She asked pleasantly, undeterred by the look on Zoe's face.

"Yes you can, I specifically asked for a room with two single beds, and you gave me a double?"

"Did you?" She asked, confused. "What's your name sorry."

"Dr Zoe Hanna, my name booked 5 rooms."

The woman (who's name badge read Laurie) typed something into her computer and scrolled for a minute.

"It says here you booked 5 rooms, 3 with 3 singles, 1 with two bunk beds and one double room."

"Yes, but I wanted two separate beds!" She exclaimed. "Is there anyway we could have a different room?"

"I'll have a look for you." Laurie said quietly, looking at her screen.

"Because I can NOT share a bed with her for 10 days, no way." Zoe muttered.

"I do apologise Dr Hanna but we don't have any double rooms with single beds available." The receptionist said looking up. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh great." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'ts bad enough I have to share a room with her, never mind a bed!"

"Again, I do apologise but there's not much I can do."

"It's fine." Zoe said, putting her hands up, too tired to carry on. "It's fine. I'll have to live with it."

"Thankyou." She said before heading back to the elevator.

Once she reached the room again, she found Connie on the balcony, looking at the surroundings. They were right at the front of the hotel, and had a great view of the pool and rest of the hotel complex. She turned around to see Zoe unpacking her case.

"Well? What did she say?"

"There's no other room. It's this one or none at all." Zoe said simply.

"Great." She sighed, sitting down on the side nearest the window. "Well, I want this side."

"Fine."

They unpacked in silence until there was a knock at the door. Zoe opened it to find Max, grinning. Zoe shoved him forward and shut the door in relief.

"So, how's the room?" He asked, "ours is awesome."

"Well at least you like it. Guess what? I'm stuck sharing a bed with Connie Beauchamp for 10 days." She said bitterly.

"What?!" The porter exclaimed, looking at her.

"Yeah, there was a mix up- there's no other room so I'm stuck with her."

"Oh you lucky duck. Some would die to be in your position. Cal especially." He winked before Zoe hit him on the arm.

"Cal can have her, I'd rather stay with Big Mac and Noel." She muttered. "Can I come chill in your room for a bit? I'm done unpacking and the silence in there is deafening."

"We're all congregating in Lily and Tess' room if you want to come with?"

"Anywhere, I could not care less." Zoe said before going over the corridor to the girls room.

"Hey guys." Zoe smiled as she entered and sat down in the bed next to Tess.

"Hi Zoe. You unpacked already?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I did it as fast as I could, being in that room with her is awful." She moaned.

"Lucky Dr Hanna here gets to sleep with Mrs Beauchamp." Max grinned, looking at everyone's faces. "Literally."

"You're sleeping in the same BED?" Tess exclaimed.

Zoe nodded. "Yup. Unfortunately. There was a mix up and they gave us a double bed rather than two singles. No room to change with so I'm stuck with it."

"You poor soul." Ethan said, patting her on the shoulder as he went past.

The group decided to spend the first day sleeping in order to avoid as much jet lag as possible. Apart from Charlie who was used to it, so he sat down in the bar and had a drink instead (Zoe slipped him a few Australian dollars when no-one was looking).

It was very awkward, being in the same room as Connie. They got changed with their backs to each other out of modesty- Connie slipping on a long, stylish black nightie, and Zoe opting for some pajamas with pandas on them. They were a specific buy for this holiday as she usually just slept in her underwear, but there was no way that was happening if she was staying with Connie.

They climbed into bed and lay on their sides, not facing one another, in an awkward silence. The two stayed in that same position for half an hour until the wicked witch dropped off and relaxed, breathing softly. Zoe moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling, wishing for the sleep that could not come fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Wednesday! Here's your promised update :D**

**Huge massive thankyou to everyone who was reviewed, followed and favourited so far- 38 reviews on only 5 chapters! Thanks so much 3**

**This was originally longer but I cut it in half because I'm cruel. Next chapter you have a bit of Lily/Ethan to look forward to, as well as a dip into Connie's character too! (If any of you read any of my other works, you'll know she's a particular favourite of mine ;) )**

**Please review if you get the time, and I hope you enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>The next day Connie awoke at 2am Australian time, absolutely freezing. Zoe was hogging the covers, leaving the consultant in just her nightie, shivering. She tugged at the fabric wrapped around her colleague but it didn't budge, so she elbowed her right in the side.<p>

"Ow, shit." Zoe hissed, opening her eyes and looking at Connie, bleary eyed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're hogging the covers. Get off." She hissed back, pulling at them. Zoe unwound herself and sighed.

"There, happy?"

"Very. Night." She muttered, turning and drifting off again. Zoe sighed irritably before she fell asleep too, dreams plagued with ice palaces and witches.

Max was the first to stir the next morning, waking at 8am just as the sun reached their window. Robyn and Lofty were still fast asleep, so Max tread lightly as he got dressed in a short sleeved shirt and shorts, and laid back on his bed until 9, when the other two woke up.

He went next door and knocked, only to have the door opened by Connie rather than the other woman he was expecting. She was still in her black nightie, and Max couldn't help but stare.

"Heeey there Mrs B, is Zoe up yet?" He asked, smiling sweetly, trying to avert his eyes from her lack of clothing.

"No." She said shortly, "And it's Connie, NEVER "Mrs B"."

"Sorry." He said, finally looking up at her face.

"Oh, you remembered where my head is then?" She said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Um..." Max trailed off as Zoe came to the door.

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to sleep." She complained.

"Morning Zoe." Max said in his especially sing song voice, earning him a glare from both Connie and Zoe.

"Don't think I'm gonna get back to sleep again so I may as well get up." Zoe said, "come back in half an hour so I can get dressed."

"Ok, until then." He winked, turning and going back to his door.

"Oh and Max?" Zoe called, poking her head out of the door. "Loving the shorts."

Max grinned as he went back into his room.

"Right, I'm getting a shower." Connie said, grabbing her necessary things.

"Ok. I'm gonna stay by the pool today so I'll shower when I get down there." Zoe said, but her roommate wasn't listening. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Fine." Zoe said, "whatever."

The woman dressed in her bikini and put on a sundress over it for breakfast. She brushed her hair and ran the straighteners through it quickly before brushing on a bit of makeup, to make her seem less like a sleep deprived zombie and more like a sleep deprived human. Then, right on time, there was another knock at the door. She opened it to find Max of course, but with everyone else was stood behind him.

"Ready for breakfast?" Cal asked. At that exact moment, Connie chose to come out of the bathroom wrapped only in a small towel.

"Where's the-" She began before stopping when she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Wow." Cal breathed, his eyes widening.

"Zoe do you mind?" Connie said, blushing slightly.

"We just wanted to know if you two were ready for breakfast." Tess said awkwardly, averting her eyes.

"I don't eat breakfast. I'll see you when you get back. Now, if you'll excuse me!" She hissed, grabbing the hotel hair dryer and stalking back into the bathroom again. Everyone burst out laughing at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Jesus Christ." Zoe said, gasping for breath, "that was hilarious!"

"I know, did you see her face?!" Max grinned.

"Don't be so cruel you two. Come on, breakfast will be over by the time we get there!" Tess tutted. Zoe grabbed her room key and followed them down to the elevators.

Breakfast, like the other two meals, consisted of a hot buffet and a cold one. Most of the Holby lot dived in the hot buffet, with just Tess making herself up a fruit salad. They ate quickly, Lofty and Max going back for seconds. And thirds. And some fruit.

"You're going to be 10 stone heavier by the time we go home." Charlie exclaimed, staring at Lofty's plate that was piled high with sausages, bacon and fried bread.

"I know, but I can always go on a diet when we get back." He grinned.

"So everyone, what are your plans for today?" Zoe asked, cupping a glass of tropical juice.

"Pool probably, I feel like I could drop off again any second." Ash yawned.

"Yeah us too." Robyn said, looking at Max and Lofty.

"I'm going to join you, better run up and get my pool bag first though. Didn't think to bring it with me." Zoe said, excusing herself. She went up to her room and opened the door. Connie was picking up her sunglasses and tidying the dressing table when the doctor walked in.

"We're going to the pool now, are you joining us?" She asked, sticking a towel, shades, a book and suncream in her bag.

"Yes, apparently I'm too pale and need some sun." Connie muttered, shutting the balcony door so the air con came on.

"Whoever said that, I agree with them." Zoe said, making one last check that she had everything before opening the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah." She replied, grabbing her floppy sunhat and putting it on her head.

The two women made their way down to the pool area, and managed to locate their lot pretty quickly. Everyone looked at them in awe, especially the guys. Zoe had taken off her sundress to reveal a deep blue bikini, patterned with lighter blue flowers. Connie was sporting a red costume that clung to her every curve, a pair of designer shades, and a Cath Kidston sunhat that cast a gentle shadow over her face.

"We saved you two beds." Max grinned, looking at them both, "one next to me, one next to Tess over there."

"I'll take this one." Zoe said a little too quickly, throwing her bag on the sunbed. Connie looked at her over her sunglasses.

"Ok, calm down." She said, walking over to the bed next to Tess.

Everyone settled and started to relax. Max lathered Zoe's back in suncream and rubbed it in, Zoe trying not shudder in glee.

"You little tease." She whispered, flicking his leg.

"I know." He whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, it's Sunday again! **

**Now, I've decided I'm no longer updating on Wednesdays for a few reasons- 1, I keep forgetting to do so- 2, the viewing ratings aren't as high as Sundays, and 3- you guys are usually at school like me so you won't have time to read it anyway (unless you remember when you get home but I never do that).**

**So it will be Sundays only from now on, but hey- at least the story will go on for longer! :D**

**Please do review letting me know what you think- in this update you'll see a bit more Connie, and theres a moment for you Lily/Ethan shippers too ;) **

**Enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>By the time it got to 11am, the sun was beating down with a huge force. Everyone was beginning to overheat, and Max decided it was time for a dip.<p>

"Anyone coming?" He asked.

Lofty, Big Mac, Noel, Zoe and Robyn got up and made their way over to the large, rectangular pool. The two girls stood at the edge, dipping their toes in and shuddering at the cold.

The guys, meanwhile, were gearing themselves up to jump in.

"Come on you wimps." Big Mac grinned, taking a deep breath and leaping. He splashed the other 4 on the side, and they screamed.

"Come on, it's beautiful!" The ambulance driver shouted, swimming off to the shallow end.

"Yeah Max, go on!" Noel laughed, running at him and shoving him into the water, falling in after him. Lofty stayed at the side until Zoe sighed with impatience and kicked him in.

The two women went round to the shallow side to meet the guys and got in, gradually immersing themselves in the cool water.

"This is bliss." Zoe sighed contentedly, sitting down on one of the steps and letting the water lap over her stomach.

"I know, though I'm starting to regret this style of costume- the top blows up whenever the water moves!" Robyn laughed, pushing down the top of her costume that had started to inflate. At that moment, someone's head butted Zoe's legs under the water. The man poked his head above the surface and splashed them both with water.

"Max!" Zoe squealed, "I'm going to get you for that!"

She lunged forward and created a tidal wave with her hands, aiming it at Max. Unfortunately, it also got Lofty and Noel who had swam up to join them. This sparked a full blown water fight, with some of the others coming to join in too.

They got out and dried off, ready for dinner. Back in the dining hall, they sat at the same large circular table as breakfast, pulling up a chair for Connie next to Zoe (much to Max's amusement). They had to swap places half way through their meal though as they kept elbowing each other.

"Zoe, quit it now." Connie snapped, "it's getting old."

"I can't exactly help it can I, I have as much room as you do." She snapped right back.

"Ladies, ladies." Charlie warned. "If it's going to cause trouble, one of you swap with me."

"I will." Connie said, getting up and picking up her plate.

"Thank god for that." Zoe muttered as she walked round the table.

Zoe's lunch consisted of spaghetti Bolognese and Parmesan cheese, with chocolate profiteroles for pudding. Many of the others had bits of everything, from salad to chips, to pasta, to sandwiches, to fish.

"I am so full." Ethan groaned, pushing his plate away.

"Me too." Lily said, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Fancy a stroll down to the shop?" He asked, ears reddening slightly.

"Sure." She smiled, eyes sparkling. They got up and left, Cal winking at his brother.

"Are they?..." Tess asked, trailing off.

"Ethan would like them to be." Max winked.

"Wow, didn't expect that one." Charlie muttered.

"Me neither, always thought Lily was a younger you Connie- emotionless." Zoe said, smiling slightly.

"Oh har har." Connie said sarcastically. "I have a daughter you know, I am capable of love."

"Oh yeah, the Mr Sam Strachan!" Charlie realised. Most had completely forgotten that Connie was a mother. "How is Grace these days anyway?"

"She's... Fine." Connie hesitated, drinking the rest of her fanta before getting up. "I'm going back to the room for an hour. See you in a bit."

She left the dining hall, her flip flops squeaking as she went.

"That was a bit hasty." Ash said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know. She has seemed a bit sharper than usual actually." Tess mused. "I wonder if everything's ok."

"Will you try talk to her Zoe?" Charlie asked.

"Why me?!" She exclaimed, looking up from her dessert.

"Well you are sharing a room with her." Max said, " and a bed..."

"Oh give it a rest with the bed jokes. Fine." She sighed, "I'll go ask her now. But you owe me a large red." She said to Charlie who winked at her.

Zoe got up and followed in Connie's footsteps. She found her on their balcony, watching the waves roll on the beach over the street. The clinical lead stood next to her.

"Everything ok?" She asked as gently as she could.

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence as Zoe thought of something else to say.

"If there is-" she began before Connie turned to look at her and cut her off.

"Zoe, don't. I'm fine. Even if there was something wrong, it's none of your business."

"I have to share a room with you for 10 days Connie. If something's making you irritable, I'd like to try sort it out."

The consultant sat down in one of the plastic chairs, and Zoe did the same with the other. She looked at her until the woman sighed.

"Fine. Grace has been expelled from school."

"Expelled? Why?" Zoe said, shocked.

"Bad behaviour. She kicked off nearly every day and the staff just had enough of her."

"Well where is she now?"

"At home with a nanny. I couldn't find her a school before we flew out here so I left her behind." Connie put her head in her hands.

"Connie." Zoe breathed, "I had no idea."

"No one did. No one does." She corrected herself. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others."

"I won't, I promise. I'm so sorry."

"It was horrible, leaving her behind. She kicked off big time the morning we left, which is why I arrived late."

"It's fine. I'm glad we sorted this out, it might make things a little easier." Zoe smiled. "I'm going back down to the pool. Are you staying here?"

"Yeah. I'll come down in a bit."

"Ok." The clinical lead smiled. She got up and walked past Connie and rubbed her shoulder gently. "See you in a bit."

"Bye, Zoe."

Meanwhile, Lily and Ethan were on their way back from the shop. They walked in a slightly awkward silence until Lily spoke.

"Ethan?"

"Yes?" He replied quickly.

She hesitated. "Do you... like me?"

Ethan was taken aback at the question. "Of course I do."

"Not as a friend, as more than that." She asked tentatively.

They stopped and he looked at her. Her hair was curtained around her shoulders and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yes." He said quietly, "I do."

Lily thought for a moment.

"This isn't... payback or anything?"

"What? Of course not!" Ethan exclaimed. They sat down on the wall next to them. "Is this because of what Cal did?"

"Um..."

"I thought so. Lily, I like you." He said, face going red. "I really, like you and I have done since I first met you. Cal just used you for a bet and that was despicable of him."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, looking down at her swinging feet before back up at him.

"Anything."

"I... think I might like you too." Lily said quietly, smiling.

Ethan broke into a big grin before jumping off the wall. "I'm so glad. Come on, or the others will talk."

"Ok." Lily grinned, a true, heartfelt smile as she stood up and slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it gently and they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Update day! **

**I've been having some trouble with my email and at the moment, I can't log in. This means I probably won't be able to reply to any reviews as quickly as I usually would, so I do apologise :)**

**Zax and Cal/Connie in this chapter, which I hope you enjoy! Please review if possible, I love to hear your thoughts :D -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>That afternoon passed in a flurry of fizzy drinks, suncream top-ups, dips in the pool and sly looks towards Lily and Ethan who didn't leave each other's sides.<p>

At half past 5, they all left to go up to the room and get ready for tea. Connie had appeared half an hour after Lily and Ethan, eyes slightly red and very quiet. She walked back up to the room with Zoe in silence and opened the door.

"Do you want to get in the shower first?" Zoe asked, dumping her bag on the floor.

"I'm ok. You go, I need to phone Grace's nanny."

Zoe went to her side of the wardrobe and chose a long red maxi dress to wear that evening. She grabbed her underwear and hair towel and locked herself in the bathroom.

She showered in peace, listening to the muffled voice of Connie on the phone. By the time Zoe had finished however, the muffled voice had become a shout.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" She exclaimed, emerging from the bathroom.

"Goodbye." Connie snapped before terminating the phone call and throwing her phone on the bed.

"Connie?"

"What?" She snarled.

"Calm down, there's no need for that!" She exclaimed, "who were you shouting at?"

"My insolent daughter." Connie grumbled, grabbing a black dress from her side of the wardrobe.

"There's not much you can do out here, and shouting isn't going to help." Zoe said gently.

"I know but it's the best I can do. Don't let anyone in whilst I'm showering this time please." She muttered before going for her shower.

The clinical lead gave up and sat down at the dressing table. She dried and straightened her hair before putting on some make up.

Connie finished in the shower just as Zoe finished at the mirror, so she decided to go see Max to get out of her way.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply- there wasn't one. She knocked louder and constantly until Ash poked his head out of the room next to Max's.

"Zoe? Calm down!" He said.

"Have you seen Max? No-ones answering." She sighed.

"Try Big Mac's room, he might be in there." Ash smiled.

"Thanks Martin."

She knocked on his door and lo and behold, Max answered.

"Hey gorgeous." He winked.

"I've been looking for you!" She pretended to slap him on the arm before he kissed her.

"Come on," he whispered, "our rooms free and I'm the only one with a key card."

They snuck into his room and locked the door firmly behind them before kissing again passionately.

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Max? Max are you in there?" Came Robyn's voice at the door.

"Shit." Zoe hissed, emerging from the covers they had pulled onto Max's lilo. "Now what?"

"Get in the bath quick." Max whispered. Zoe grabbed a towel off of the floor and snuck into the bathroom as Max opened the door.

"Hey sis." He said smoothly.

"Come on, we're going down for food."

"Ok, give me a minute to slap on some aftershave." He grinned before shutting the door in her face. He waited until he heard her sigh and walk away before opening the bathroom door.

"Zo she's gone." He whispered. Zoe came out and looked round for her clothes quickly.

"Max that was so close!" She exclaimed. "I can't go down for dinner like this. Where's Robyn's make up stash?"

"First draw, but obviously being Zoe Hanna, you don't need to ask." He said with sweet sarcasm.

"Mmm." The clinical lead muttered, touching up her foundation and applying a rather alarming shade of red lipstick.

"Do I look ok?" She asked, turning to face him.

"You look a million dollars, as per usual." Max grinned, "though I prefer you with tousled hair and no clothes but this will do." He winked.

"Smooth sod. Right, you go first so it doesn't look suspicious. I'll come down in about 2 minutes." Zoe said, shoving him out the door and shutting it.

Whilst she waited, the woman looked around her boyfriends room. She could tell which bed was Max's by far; it had yesterday's clothes, a packet of crisps and some aftershave on it, and the bed wasn't made. Zoe sighed and sorted it out, nicking a few of the crisps as she did so.

After a few minutes had passed, she opened the door and left for the dining room.

"Zo!" She heard her name being called as she entered the large room. Charlie was waving at her by their usual table.

"Hey Charlie. Not eating?" She asked.

"I would like to but we don't have anything to claim the table with. Can we leave your phone here?"

"Um, yeah I suppose. Though if it goes missing, you're paying for a new one." She grinned. "Come on, let's eat- I'm starving."

They went round the buffet after the others. Tonight was Indian night and they got bits of each curry on the starters menu and plenty of popadoms.

It wasn't until most of them had finished their course (Big Mac and Max were already on mains) that Connie entered the room. Cal's mouth visibly dropped when he spotted her walking over, and Noel's eye was raised too.

She was wearing a black maxi dress that split just above her knee on one side. Her neck was bare apart from one single gold necklace that matched the the gold belt around her slim waist. Connie had curled her hair and pinned it up at the back, leaving a couple of curls to hand loose by her cheeks. She had gone for the little but effective look with her makeup, applying a little foundation, then just giving her eyes a beautiful smoky look and adding some mascara.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to make a phone call." She said, looking quickly at Zoe before sitting down.

"That's fine. We've just finished our starters." Cal said, tempted to add "and here comes our early dessert" but thought better of it. He grinned slightly as he spoke, raising an eye at the low neckline before looking at her face, not realising how his eyes widened. Connie found herself blushing slightly as she took a sip of the cool white wine and lemonade Tess had gotten for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Sunday!**

** This was my favourite chapter to write so far, so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Also this is my last update before Christmas! So I hope all of you lovely readers have an absolutely brilliant day :D**

**Please review if possible! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>They ate with companionable chatter, about home, work, their rooms, the food, and "the local cuisine" as Rita put it with a wink.<p>

"There were definitely a few eyes on you two at the pool earlier." Tess smiled at Zoe and Connie who promptly went red. Little did she know that the the two women had eyes for someone else in their party...

They finished eating and went for a walk down to the beach to help their food go down. Lily and Ethan hung back, watching as the group laughed and joked with each other as the sun set on the horizon. Even Connie broke into a laugh, relaxed with the help of the wine with her evening meal.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Ethan said softly, turning to look at her.

"You mean the sunset, right?" Lily asked, the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"You know what I mean." He whispered before kissing her quickly on the lips. Lily froze, unsure of what to do. She soon came to her senses though and kissed him back, placing her small hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands tentatively on her waist.

They lost themselves in the pent up love that had been contained for so long, and just stood and enjoyed the moment whilst it lasted.

"Come on." Lily whispered breathlessly, "they'll be wondering where we got to."

Ethan slipped his arm around her waist and they started to walk again, slowly catching up with the others. The doctor dropped his hand as they got closer, but Lily didn't mind- the feeling will stay there forever.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was quarter to 10, but none of them were anywhere near tired.

"I have an idea, seeing as none of us are ready for bed." Rita said, grinning at them all on the corridor outside their rooms.

"Oh god." Louisa said, folding her arms. "Go on."

"Sleepover games." She said triumphantly. They all looked at her, most with raised eyebrows.

"I'm in my fifties Rita, not 15!" Tess laughed.

"And I'm really not the type for that." Ash apologised, fumbling for his room key.

"Me neither Rita, sorry." Connie apologised, leaning against the wall to steady herself.

"WAIT-" she said as they started to depart. They looked at her expectantly.

"There'll be alcohol?" She grinned mischievously.

"Thaaaaats more like it." Connie smiled, coming back to join her, swaying a little. "I've probably had enough already but if a little's good- more must be better!"

"And I suppose I could stay a while." Ash smiled.

"Great. My room? It's the largest." The senior nurse asked, looking round.

"Um, OUR ROOM!" Lily, Tess and Louise said at the same time.

"But yeah why not." Tess smiled and Charlie clapped her on the back.

"Come on then!" Louise sighed, getting out her room key and letting everyone into room 404, ready for the fun to begin.

It turns out Rita had bought quite a bit of alcohol at the airport before their flight (though she promised Ash and his raised eyebrows that it was for recreation, not mind blocking). She passed round the bottles and glasses and they got down to business, knocking back the drink as they did so.

They all gathered on the floor, chairs and the bottom of the bunk beds.

"Right, first up- the classic truth or dare." Rita grinned, "Zoe- you first! Truth or Dare?"

"Oh gosh um... Dare."

"Right..." The nurse mused. "Got one! I dare you to run down the corridor, singing "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. WITH your current shoes."

The group burst out laughing immediately.

"Go on Zo!" Big Mac said, hitting her on the back so hard she spilt her wine.

"I'm going I'm going!" She laughed, getting up off of the floor where she was resting her head on Max's legs and going out the door. Robyn grabbed her phone and started to film.

The clinical lead walked all the way over to the end of the coridoor before running and singing in her best voice;

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOUUUUU" she screeched, tripping and stumbling as she ran until she got back to the room, breathless.

Max was in peals of laughter and Robyn promised to send him the video. They assumed their original seats and Zoe looked around, face still red.

"Connie!" She smiled, swaying slightly, "Truth or dare sweetheart?"

"Oh truth, there's no way I'm running in these heels thankyou very much."

"OOOH... Ok, I got one- tell us your most embarrassing secret." She grinned devilishly.

Connie's face paled as she thought.

"Oh crap, here we go. Right, uh, I was about 22 and had just started at my new hospital. There was this drop dead gorgeous guy at the drinks after work called Luke and he was just... Words can't describe. Anyway! Long story short I got pissed and ended up in bed with him. Went to work the next day and realised... He was sort of the cleaner?..." She trailed off as everyone started to giggle.

"The great Constance Beauchamp slept with a cleaner." Charlie whispered to Tess who was sipping at her third Malibu and Coke. "I'm holding THAT one against her!"

"But that's not even the worst part." Connie moaned, gulping at her vodka. "Turned out he wasn't even male- he was a transvestite, actually named Lucy. God knows what we did in bed but it wasn't the conventional drunken night I can tell you all now."

Once the gasps and laughter and died down once again, Connie looked around at Cal, draining her 5th vodka and pouring another.

"Cal... Truth or dare?" She asked seductively, the room spinning in front of her eyes.

"Truth please." He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"My question to you isss," she slurred, "do you fancy me?"

The party wolf whistled as she crawled over to where he was sat on the floor. His face was slightly red but like her, he was too drunk to care.

"Hell yes." He replied, leaning forwards and drunkenly kissing her on the lips. She responded and they ended up wrapped in an embrace, Connie sat on Cal's lap.

"Well, I think that's enough of THAT for this evening." Rita laughed, pouring another glass of Baileys.

They partied on through the night, most of them becoming too drunk to care what they were doing. The only three that didn't get completely off their face (just rather tipsy) were Charlie, Tess and Ash- Ash went back to his own room when no-one was looking and Charlie and Tess ended up on the top bunk together, trying to get their head down.

Some of the best moments of the night were Ethan and Lily versus Cal and Connie having a piggy back race around the room in "The Hotel Room Games of 2014", Zoe trying to teach Max how to Tango, and Big Mac and Noel singing a duet to "All out of love".

It was a night some of them would certainly never forget!


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise! **

**A lot of you were saying I should update more- I did explain a couple of chapters ago why I stopped the Wednesday updates (basically it didn't get to as many people as Sunday updates do and not as many people got to read them with school etc) but seeing as it's Christmas and Casualty isn't on for another 2 weeks (starts to sob) I will update today and next Wednesday- New Years Eve- as a little Christmas present ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter- I feel it's the one that I wrote the best, as in the characters actually speak like they do in the show :) There's a very cute Zax moment and a funny Charlie/Tess bit too!**

**Please review if possible and I hope you all have a good day tomorrow! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>It was the morning after the night before, and Connie awoke with a pounding headache and one hell of a lot of nausea. Her dash to the bathroom woke Zoe, who followed right in her footsteps. The two women sat on the bathroom floor together, throwing up the contents of their stomachs for a good 10 minutes before either of them could speak.<p>

"Remember much from last night?" Zoe asked between mouthfuls of sick.

"I remember vaguely upto you running down the corridor in your heels." She muttered, rubbing her head.

"Oh ho ho, then you are in for a right treat when you next see Cal." Zoe winked, wiping her mouth.

"Oh fuck." Connie moaned, "what did I do?"

"You really want me to tell you?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." The consultant replied.

"Where do I start? You snogged him on the lips in front of all of us-"

"I WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"-you jumped on his back and raced Ethan and Lily round the room-"

"Oh dear god."

"-and you told us about the time you slept with the transvestite cleaner." Zoe finished, grinning at her. "Also Charlie was still pretty sober for that last part so you're never gonna live it down."

"That's it, my life is over." She said dramatically, hauling herself up and grabbing her toothbrush from above the sink. "I can't look at any of them again."

"It was bad but not that bad." Zoe laughed slightly, wincing as her head started to pound again. "Want some paracetamol?"

"Please." Connie said though a mouthful of toothpaste.

Zoe went into her bag and retrieved the little white gems, before pouring two glasses of water just as Connie came back into the room, and sat down on the bed. The clinical lead handed her her water and tablets and they clinked glasses.

"Cheers." Connie muttered, taking the two tablets and downing the water.

It was 12:30 before everyone was out of their rooms and by the pool. Rita was the last to emerge, looking very visibly hung over.

Connie and Cal avoided each other like the plague, ignoring the comments and laughs from the rest of their group. Tess had a thumping headache; she was the most drunk out of Charlie, her and Ash and she was feeling it this morning.

"I just can't believe we fell asleep in the same bed." Charlie chuckled, looking at Tess who just groaned slightly.

"Oh don't Charlie, my head feels like it's being bombarded with bullets." She muttered, pulling her sunhat over her eyes and laying back.

"Wait, you did what?" Ash said, turning to face them, eyes wide.

"It's not what you think." Tess said from her bed.

"Both got a bit tipsy, it just... Happened..." Charlie said, grinning at where Tess lay. Without moving her sunhat, she kicked him with surprising accuracy.

"Ow, that hurt!" He said, rubbing his shin.

"Just like my reputation at the minute." Tess grumbled. "I'm never drinking again."

"I'll hold you to that if you're going to be like this the day after!" Charlie exclaimed.

That evening, they ate in the hotel then stayed for the evening entertainment. That night it was some exotic dancers that had come in. The group settled around a large table near the front, with various non-alcoholic drinks scattered around it. The lights went down, the music started up, and they started to watch.

It got to half way through the performance and the dancers stopped for a break. The party refilled their glasses at the bar, then settled for the second half, comfy in their seats.

Or so they thought.

A couple of the dancers came out from backstage and headed towards them. They approached the party and smiled widely.

"Hey guys! Why don't you come join in? It's awesome fun!" One said with a broad Australian accent. They weren't convinced.

"Oh come on you party poopers! You'll be awesome!" Said the second one. She looked at Connie. "How about you, Miss?..."

"Mrs, Beauchamp. And no thank you." She said icily. The dancer then looked at Zoe.

"How about you miss? You've got the hips for it!" She laughed, shaking hers. Zoe grinned and looked over to where the other dancer was trying to persuade Max. He looked at her and she looked at him, and they both grinned.

"Alright!" She said, getting up. Max did the same and they followed the two dancers onto the stage. Zoe was already wearing a long red dress that ruffled slightly near the bottom, so she fit right in. Max didn't however, so the dancers gave him a red, sparkly top to wear instead.

The music started up again, along with loud cheers and claps from the Holby lot's table. The dancers started to move again, and Zoe and Max did their best to keep up. This didn't work however, so the two just started to dance their own made up routine instead, with Zoe shaking her hips and Max twirling her round and round, so her skirt billowed out and her curled hair bounced around her shoulders.

All of a sudden, Zoe found herself joined by Cal who led her professionally around the stage.

"Didn't know you could dance!" Zoe laughed as Cal lifted her up.

"Could say the same thing." Cal grinned. He looked over at Max who came closer.

"Catch, Max!" Cal shouted, suddenly throwing Zoe high up in the air as if she were as light as a feather. The crowd gasped, especially their friends who had their hands over their mouths. Max ran forward and caught his spinning girlfriend in his arms, just as the music finished.

There was a standing ovation from the crowd, clapping and screaming erupted like a volcano. Max let Zoe stand up, her legs shaking, and she pulled him into a hug.

"If you hadn't have caught me we would have been done, you get that right?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah. Also, I saw your underwear." He whispered back quickly and kissed her on the lips before she could reply.

Everyone on the table were shocked into silence, before Robyn started to wolf whistle at them. Cal took a bow and put his arms around the couple, leading them back to their seats.

"Dear god Cal, what were you playing at?" Charlie said, "you could have killed her!"

"No I couldn't." He said smugly, "I know Max loves her too much to let THAT happen."

The couple blushed and everyone laughed.

"I guess that's our secret out!" Max grinned at Zoe who winked back.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and trying out the mocktails from the bar before they called it a night.

Connie and Zoe got to their room and ready for bed. They climbed in and once again, laid in an awkward silence.

"Do you r-"

"Do you actu-"

They started at the same time before stopping.

"You first." Zoe said quickly

"No, you." Connie replied in the darkness.

"No seriously, what were got doing to say?" Zoe insisted,

"I was just going to ask wether you really liked Max or wether it was just a fling." She said quietly, almost embarrassed.

"Oh." The clinical lead was shocked at the question. Connie didn't usually ask things like that. "Yes, I do really like him actually. Don't say anything yet, but we've been together for about 5 months."

"5 months?!" Connie exclaimed, putting her lamp on and turning to face her. "How on earth did you manage to keep THAT quiet?"

"Same way you have about Grace. Not said a word about it." She said simply. "I was going to ask, do you actually like Cal or was it just purely the drink last night?"

Connie went quiet for a minute.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want-" Zoe started before she interrupted her.

"Yes. I think so." Connie said slowly, looking at Zoe who broke into a smile. "What?"

"It's nice you've found someone." She said, still smiling.

"I know but you don't have to look like a Cheshire cat because of it." She grumbled, pulling the covers up.

"So, when are you planning on telling him?"

"I think he already knows. You know. Last night?" She said pointedly.

"Oh yeah." Zoe realised. "Do you think you'll go out with him?"

"I don't know." Connie sighed. "I'm not good with relationships."

"You had Sam didn't you?" Asked Zoe.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out. He buggered off to America and left me to bring up Grace." She said bitterly.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Zoe said quietly. They lay in uncomfortable silence again before Connie turned around and turned off her lamp.

"Night Zoe."

"Night, Connie." The clinical lead replied, turning to face the wardrobe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Update day once again! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I got a signed cast card of Sunetra Sarker, and tickets to see Strictly Come Dancing on their live tour! **

**This chapter is half Lithan (yay!) and half Noel and Mac whic****h I hope you enjoy :D Please review if possible and thanks to everyone who had reviewed, followed and favourited so far 3 -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>That night, Lily couldn't sleep. Trying not to wake her roommates, she crept out of bed and out onto the balcony. There she sat in the cool air, feeling the whisper of a breeze twirl around her legs below her nightdress, and gazed out across the street.<p>

The hotel was situated right next to one of the main towns, and the guests on the odd side of the hotel had a brilliant view of the night life; outdoor restaurants, the entertainment of other hotels, and the locals who took evening walks to settle their stomachs after tea.

Lily sighed contently.

"Evening Miss Chao." Came a quiet voice from behind her. She turned to see Ethan, leant again this balcony door in the next room.

"Ethan." She smiled softly. He went over to the barrier that divided both balconies and swiftly climbed over it.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you look in the moonlight?" He said, smiling down at her and twirling his key card in his hand. The moon's rays were reflecting from her glasses, and her face was lit up with the shimmering light, and a wide, bright smile.

"No." She replied, raising an eyebrow slightly. Ethan grinned and moved a little closer before leaning in.

"You look divine." He whispered before kissing her deeply. She responded straight away, placing her hands on his shoulders, moving them to caress his face and stroke his hair, whilst Ethan ran his gently down her body, feeling every perfect curve as he did so.

They parted for breath and smiled at each other.

"You not tired yet?" Lily asked, sitting down at one of the plastic chairs.

"Not really." Ethan replied, and he sat down on another. They started to talk, Lily moving her chair right next to his so she could lean her head on his shoulder. The doctor put his arm around hers and they both relaxed.

That is, until they were caught.

The sound of the balcony door opened and the couple span around. At the door was Tess, dressed in a pair of starry pajamas.

"Ethan!" She said in surprise, looking from him to Lily and back again. "I didn't hear anyone let you in?"

"No no, I, I uh climbed over the uh, the balcony." He said, turning the colour of Louise's scarlet swimsuit that was drying over the back of his chair.

"I won't torture you by asking why, I think that's pretty clear." She said knowingly, a glint in her eye.

"Please don't tell anyone Tess." Lily said desperately.

"I won't, as long as you two go back to bed." The sister said, motioning to Ethan's balcony.

"Right, right." Ethan said, turning to climb back over to his territory again.

"I don't think so mister." Tess warned him. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place. Come inside, go that way."

She opened the door and let them inside. Ethan crept through, amazed at how tidy their room was, and how harmless Louise looked asleep.

Lily opened the door for him as Tess got back into the bottom of one of the bunks she shared with her.

"Night." She whispered, kissing him quickly.

"Night." He replied, kissing her back and shutting the door behind him. Lily got back into the top bunk and laid back, feeling very content.

"You make a cute couple." Tess whispered into the darkness. Lily smiled and turned onto her stomach, leaning over the side of the bed.

"Thanks. Night Tess."

"Night Lily." She replied softly.

Big Mac woke the next morning and yawned rather loudly, causing Noel (who was in the bed next to him) to jump and he too woke up.

"Mac?! Was there any need?" He exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yup." He replied in his jolly accent. "I'm getting up and going for an early morning walk. You coming?"

"Since when did you take "early morning walks"?" Noel said, raising his eyebrows.

"Since I discovered a lot of the Australian girls are early risers..." He said, grinning at him.

"Right that's me up. Come on!"

The two dressed and left Cal a quick note saying where they'd gone, then made their was as quickly as possible down onto the street. They walked slowly, keeping their eyes peeled for any women without a wedding ring.

"How do you think you're going to get a bird like that?" Noel asked, watching his mate walk down the pathway.

"With my wit and charm obviously." He chuckled. "Why, what do you mean?"

"You walk like an ape man!"

"I do not!" Mac replied indignantly. "You just walk like a little munchkin."

Noel opened his mouth. "How dare you! I'm just fine thanks, it's you that needs a bit more swagger in your step- here, like this." He demonstrated, swishing his arms and hips with a bounce in his step. Big Mac burst out laughing, doubling over as Noel turned round and "swaggered" back.

"Oh man. That is the definition of uncool." Big Mac said.

"Give it a try! Come on, I know loads of people who've got birds like this."

"Name one person." Mac grinned, raising an eyebrow. Noel paused, then glared at him.

"That's not the point, come on- one pathway. I'll buy you a drink tonight."

"Noel, we're all inclusive anyway."

"Shut up. Now, move it!"

Big Mac sighed and walked with Noel round the corner, bouncing and swinging. They turned it rather sharpishly and bumped into two people.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Noel said, taking a few steps back- and opening his mouth in shock.

In front of the two hospital workers, stood two very attractive ladies.

"Awh, it's ok." One said, a thin blonde who had extremely white teeth and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, apologies." Big Mac said, laying on his thick welsh accent.

"Don't worry about it. Couldn't have hoped to bump into anyone better." The other said, raising her eyebrow flirtatiously. She had long brown hair, curled at the bottom, and was dressed, like her friend, in a bikini and sarong. "Hey, I'm Amy- and this is my friend Charlie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Noel and this is my mate Mac." Noel said, shaking their hands.

"Cool." Charlie replied, looking at them up and down. "You're not from here are you?"

"Nah, England is our pride and joy." Mac said, placing a hand on his heart and smiling.

"Mac, you're not even English, you're Welsh." Noel said, a grin forming on his face. The ambulance driver shot him a look before going on. "We're here on a holiday with some friends."

"Awesome. Where are you staying?"

"The Great Barrier Hotel, just down there." Noel gestured down the street.

"Oh I love it there. It's where my mom stays when she comes to visit." Amy said, checking her watch.

"Charls, we're gonna be late for Izzy's game."

Charlie looked down at her watch and swore under her breath.

"Yeah sorry guys but we're gonna have to go- it's my friend's first beach badminton game in 5 minutes."

"That's fine, honestly. It was lovely to have met you." Noel smiled, holding out his hand. Charlie ignored it and pulled him into a hug instead.

"If you go to the beach today, we'll be chilling by the lifeguard stand." Amy said, doing the same with Big Mac. They blew kisses at them as they ran down the street.

Once they had disappeared (both men stood transfixed at the jiggling sight that ran before them), Big Mac and Noel dashed back to the hotel, and into the dining room where the group were having their breakfast.

"We're going to the beach today." They said simultaneously, as soon as they reached the table. The two then looked at each other and high fived, hissing an audible "yes" as they did so.

"Someone's pulled." Cal grinned as they sat down, red faced and grinning widely, ready to tell the group about their encounter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Update!**

**This chapter has some Zax, a tiny bit o****f Charlie/Tess and some Connie/Cal too :D Hope you enjoy (and I am going somewhere with Connie's storyline, just saying)- please review if possible and let me know your t****houghts!**

**My other fic, "It was like seeing a ghost" got to 100 reviews on Sunday which is a first for me, and I'd really like it if that could happen with this one too?**

**Anyway, enjoy and I hope you all have a happy New Year! -Sophie x**

**(P.S- this is the longest chapter so far!)**

* * *

><p>Much to Big Mac and Noel's delight, they all decided on a trip out to the beach for the day. It was only 10 minutes down the road and they hadn't seen much of the surrounding area in the daytime yet.<p>

So after a hearty breakfast, the group of 15 went to their rooms to collect the necessary items; sunhat, suncream, reading materials, shades, and for Max- a giant inflatable he'd bought at reception.

"Are you seriously taking that with you?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought the blow up sunbed in from the balcony.

"Yeah! I've heard chicks dig the more "spirited man"." Max grinned, thinking of when he and Zoe had some "alone time" on it the day before, and almost burst it before they both fell off.

"Whatever you say mate." Lofty said, clapping him on the back and opening their door. "But I'm going to walk a few steps in front of you in any case."

Soon enough, everyone was congregated in the hotel reception, waiting for Connie to make an appearance. Zoe had left her to pack her beach bag whilst she went and got some water from the bar.

"What's taking her so long?" Charlie said, "it's been a good 10 minutes now."

"I don't know," Zoe sighed, placing her bag on the floor by Max's feet, "she was pretty quiet this morning. I'll go see what she's upto."

The clinical lead went up in the elevator and came to her door. Swiping it with her key card, she let herself in.

"Connie?" She called, looking out onto the balcony. Her roommate was sat on one of the chairs, arms crossed and bent double.

"Hey, you ok?" Zoe asked in concern.

"Fine." She muttered before breathing in sharply. "Mother Nature just delivered her monthly gift and it bloody hurts."

"Ah. Yeah, I feel you. Are you not on the pill or anything?"

"There's no need to be really, there's no chance of me getting intimate with anyone so I didn't bother. After Sam left, I stopped taking it."

"Fair enough I guess, but I'd be careful with Cal around now" she winked. "I'm taking it you're staying here then?" Zoe asked, looking down at her extra pale face which made her freckles much more prominent than usual.

"Yeah, I won't be much fun like this I don't think." Connie sighed, "and don't you dare say I'm not fun anyway- I know you were going to!" she said, glaring at Zoe who started to smile. "Let me know how Mac and Noel get on with their lady friends though, won't you."

"Course I will, miss bundle of fun." Zoe winked at her as she went back inside. Before she went out the door however, she turned round.

"There's plenty of paracetamol in my rucksack, and if you feel really bad, give me a ring- I'm taking my mobile with me." She called.

"Ok, thanks Zoe." Connie called back before moaning slightly in pain. Zoe smiled to her self sympathetically and shut the door, before making her way back to the others.

"She's not feeling too good." She told them when the clinical lead got back to reception.

"Is she ok?" Cal asked, eyes full of concern.

"She'll be fine, woman troubles." She said, smiling at the guys who went red.

"Get over yourselves. Come on, I want to see who these two have their eyes on." Zoe laughed, picking up her bag and putting her arms around Mac and Noel.

Once they got to the beach, the group made their way over to the lifeguards stand, with the two guys on the look out for their lady friends. However, they spotted them first.

"Noel and Mac, right?" Charlie called, making her way over. Amy noticed their arrival and got up in greeting too.

"Hey you guys!" She smiled, giving them both a hug. "Glad you could come!"

"Yeah, thought we'd all make a day of it." Noel said smoothly, gesturing to the people behind him.

The two girls greeted them all with hugs and smiles before the piercing sound of a whistle blew.

"It's our friend Izzy's next match now, if you wanna stay to watch? There's free drinks over there." Charlie pointed at a small hut next to the badminton courts, and flashed them all a blinding grin.

"Well I'm in dire need of a dip so I'm going to go settle." Zoe apologised, putting up her hands. Many of the others joined her, leaving Mac, Noel and Lofty to watch the girls badminton (or more accurately- to watch the girls) by themselves.

"So you said you wanted a dip?" Max said smoothly, dumping his inflatable next to Zoe's sunbed. "I, as it happens, could do with one too..."

"Come on then." She grinned, rubbing the last bit of suncream she was applying, and taking Max's hand as he pulled her up. They walked to the shoreline and let the water splash round their toes.

"Dare you to run in with me." Her boyfriend said, looking at her with a glint in his eye. She matched it and replied.

"Go on then. One, two, three!" She said, making a start then stopping as Max bounded into the water by himself. By the time he realised, she was in peals of laughter.

"Oh yeah? Think THIS-" he kicked the water at her which caused her to scream "-is funny?"

"You little shit!" She squealed, running into the water after him and pulling him over, making a tidal wave as they collided with the water. They splashed each other good naturedly for a while, letting the crystals of salt dry in their hair as the Australian sun beat down on them.

As they got out, they realised Tess and Charlie were sat at the waters edge, watching them as the tide rolled about their outstretched legs. Max shook his head as they passed them, making little droplets of salt water fall about their shoulders.

"Max!" Tess exclaimed, putting her hands above her shoulders and laughing.

The couple went back to their sunbeds (wether they be real or blowup) and relaxed, watching people around them.

There was a family that settled just in front of their little set up; a mother around Zoe's age, a father around Max's age, and two little ones- a boy and a girl. Zoe sat and watched them for a while; laughing, making sand castles, collecting shells, nibbling on crisps and laughing when their umbrella snapped shut. The clinical lead sighed

"That could have been us at some point." She said quietly.

"What do you mean, could have?" Her boyfriend asked, moving onto his side to face her.

"Don't you know? I'm infertile, according to the doctors." She smiled sadly, "but what do they know, eh?"

"They could have been wrong?" Max said, hope creeping into his voice. "You could have just been going through an unlucky patch with whoever you were with- or it could have been him, maybe it was his fault?"

"Him just so happens to be Nick Jordan, and of course it wasn't his fault! We both had tests and mine came back negative. I can't do it Max. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Never mind then, eh?" Max said quietly, reaching out to stroke her hand. "At least we've still got each other."

"Yeah." She smiled, though her gaze soon drifted back to the happy family.

Just before lunch, Lofty, Mac and Noel made their way over, slightly intoxicated.

"There's free beer over there!" Mac said, face slightly red but he was grinning widely. "And Amy kissed me!"

"Yeah, on the cheek." Noel scoffed, "At least Charlie actually kissed me on the lips!"

"I'm still alone." Lofty said sadly, clutching at a beer can as he sat down on Robyn's bed, much to her disapproval. "Though Izzy did wink at me earlier!"

"Who's Izzy?" Ash asked, sitting up so Noel could sit on the bottom of his bed. "Have we met her?"

"Nah, she's the one playing badminton- she's gorgeous." He said, kicking his sandals off.

"We've just come back to see what we're doing for dinner." Mac said, sitting on Max's inflatable.

"Back to the hotel?" Zoe suggested, "I have no money and Connie's been by herself all day..."

"Aw look at you, finally warming to the ice queen." Max said in a patronising voice, earning him a slap on the knee from the doctor.

"That's a good idea actually. It's free and all you can eat, so why not?" Ethan spoke up from the edge of the group. He and Lily were laid side by side, drifting in and out of sleep due to their late night meeting.

"And I don't think Mrs Beauchamp would forgive us if we abandoned her all day." He added, sitting up.

It was decided; they'd go back to the hotel for lunch, and return once they had finished.

When the group reached the hotel entrance, Zoe parted from them and went up to the room to check on Connie, promising to meet them in the dining hall for dinner. When she got to the door, she knocked, swiped her card and went in.

The consultant was sat on her side of the bed, reading a book. She jumped when Zoe walked in.

"Goodness you gave me a fright!" She said, easing herself upright a little. "Nice morning?"

"It was ok actually. Noel and Mac's girls are actually quite good looking, I just hope no-one lets slip that we're doctors incase they go for Ash or Cal instead." She joked. Connie smiled slightly before wincing and placing her hand to her stomach.

"Still not too good?" Zoe asked, sitting down on her side of the bed to change her flip flops to sandals.

"No, I did take some paracetamol but that doesn't seem to have had any effect whatsoever." She sighed. "I haven't fainted or anything yet though, thank god."

"Silver linings, eh?" Zoe grinned before standing up and messing with her sea swept hair in the mirror. "Are you coming for something to eat? If you don't feel up to it, I could bring you something up?"

"I'll come down, I could do with something to eat as all I had for breakfast was a slice of toast. I don't think my stomach's too pleased with me."

"Alright. I'll wait until you're ready then we can both go down." Her roommate smiled.

After about 15 minutes of wincing and moaning, they were down in the dining room and making their way over to their usual table.

"Hi." Connie said softly as she sat down next to Cal, trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"Hey, you ok?" Cal said quietly as everyone began to talk again.

"Not really no, but I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough." Connie replied, sipping at some water. "Thanks for your concern though." She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Sunday!**

**This update includes a tiny Zax moment, a treat for Robyn and a turn for the worse for Connie...**

**Please review if possible and let me know your thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the group returned to the beach again (minus Connie) to soak up the rest of the day's sun. They spent most of their time sunbathing, and absorbing the feeling of true relaxation.<p>

Zoe was drifting in and out of sleep when someone said her name.

"Dr Zoe Hanna! I was wondering when I'd be seeing you!" She opened her eyes to see a tall, tanned, muscular man looking down at her, grinning.

"Simon!" She exclaimed, getting up and giving him a quick hug. "How are you?!"

"Not bad, not bad." He said, his Australian accent sounding slightly British. He looked to everyone else who were staring at them, a few eyebrows raised.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced you have I?" Zoe said, "Guys, this is Simon Sutton, he's an old friend and works at the hospital we'll be going to. Si, this is my lot from the ED." She smiled, before going in and introducing them.

"This is Rita and Ash-" she gestured to them, "and they're Tess and Charlie; next to them are Ethan and Lily, just over there are Louise and Robyn, then here we have Lofty, Cal, Big Mac and my boyfriend Max." She finished, watching as her friend shook hands with everyone.

"Awesome to meet you all." He grinned widely, "So, when are you thinking of paying us a visit?"

"Um, I don't know… Tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Told the boss to expect you anytime this week so you're fine any day, but I'll tell him when I get back. By the way, which of you is the cardiothoracic surgeon?" he asked.

"That would be our very own Connie Beauchamp." Cal smiled. "She's back at the hotel, not feeling too good."

"Oh, I hope she feels better soon! If she's not great tomorrow, just ring me and I'll tell the boss. It was great meeting you all but I gotta go." He said, giving Zoe a hug. "Maybe see you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe." Smiled Zoe. "See you."

He ran off, and Zoe turned to face the rest of her group. Robyn looked back at her open mouthed.

"Where did you meet HIM?" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Med school." She winked. "If you're lucky, I might slip him your number."

That evening, the group stayed in for the bingo night due to Connie's stomach. She managed to eat a little tea, but gave up half way through as she started to feel very, very nauseous.

Everyone bought themselves a ticket, and got their eyes down. The closest anyone got to a line was Cal, who was 1 away. Zoe was 2 away from the 2 lines, but the star of the show was Max, who managed to get the full house!

"You win a bottle of wine sir, well done!" The entertainer congratulated him as he went up on stage to receive his prize. He came back bright red but beaming, as he handed the white wine to Zoe with a wink.

The group decided on an early night, ready for their trip to the hospital the next day. By the time Zoe had done her teeth and got into her pajamas, her roommate was already fast asleep, curled up on her side. Zoe slipped gently into bed as not to wake her, and drifted off to sleep.

However, 3 hours later Zoe was woken by the loud sounds of vomiting. She sat bolt upright and leapt off the bed.

"Connie? Are you alright in there?" she said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"No." Came her reply, voice sounding weak. She opened the door and went in, kneeling next to the crouched figure that sat next to the toilet bowl. Gently, Zoe pulled her hair back and put it up in a bobble she'd left by the sink, just as another wave hit her.

"Alright," Zoe said soothingly, rubbing her back, "alright."

This went on for a good hour, getting worse until Zoe was genuinely worried about her. She'd gone deathly pale, and was very close to passing out.

"Connie, I'm going to call you an ambulance ok? You're going to be fine, I promise."

The clinical lead dashed into the main room and to the bedside table. She dialled the emergency number.

"Hello what service do you require?"

"Ambulance please." She replied, stretching the cord as far as it would go so she could keep an eye on Connie.

Just as she'd finished on the phone, there was a knock at her door. Wearily she opened it a crack.

"Zo? Everything ok in here?" It was Max, looking very concerned.

"No, it's Connie. She can't stop throwing up and it's getting worse. I've just called her an ambulance now." She said, rubbing her hands together as she went back into the bathroom.

"Want me to bring the ambulance up?" He called.

"Oh yeah please, quickly now."

Max ran down to the entrance just as they arrived, giving Zoe enough time to pull on last night's dress. Muttering a quick explanation to the reception staff, the porter directed them to Zoe's room.

"Ok, who's this lovely lady?" The man asked, moving into the bathroom and crouching down next to the consultant.

"This is Connie Beauchamp, 41, nausea and stomach pains. She went really lightheaded not so long since, but I managed to keep her conscious. Pulse is normal, breathings fine if a little rapid and she's responsive." Zoe reeled off, much to the woman's amazement.

"We're doctors." She explained, smiling. "Department holiday."

"Ah right." She smiled, turning to face Connie whose head was now drooping slightly from exhaustion. "Hello Connie, I'm Annie and this is Steve, we're paramedics. Now, can you stand for me?" She asked her gently.

Connie shook her head slightly, wincing.

"I can't… see… anything…" she whispered, voice barely loud enough to hear.

"Alright, what we're going to do is lift you onto this wheelchair here and take you down to the ambulance in that, ok?"

Connie nodded. Annie took hold of her legs whilst Steve got her arms. Gently, they lifted her and placed her onto the wheelchair, placing an oxygen mask on her face and a sick bowl on her knee as they did so.

"Anyone coming with her?" Steve asked, wheeling her to the door.

"I will." Zoe said, grabbing her handbag and phone from the side of her bed, then taking Connie's phone too and placing it in her bag.

"Me too." Max insisted. They went down to reception and out into the ambulance, transferring Connie to the trolley before they set off. Zoe smiled and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Make's a change from Dix doesn't it?"

Connie's mouth twitched as a sort of smile.

"Though we'd better not tell her about this, she might get jealous." Max winked.

Once they got into the hospital, her doctor, Dr Collins pulled Zoe aside.

"Do you have any idea what may have caused this?" she asked. Zoe looked over to the bed where she would have usually been stood, if they were back in England.

"She has really bad periods. She was ill all day yesterday with it, extreme stomach cramps." The clinical lead explained.

"Ah right, thankyou." Dr Collins smiled before going back to her bedside.

Max and Zoe were escorted to the relatives room to wait until she was settled into a cubicle. Zoe got out her phone and shot Charlie and Cal a quick text-

"Hey, me and Max are at St Anthony's with Connie- she started vomiting badly during the night and became really weak. She's going to be ok but we're going to stay with her. Ring me in the morning. Zoe x"

She locked it and placed in her bag with a sigh. Max pulled his arm round her and she leant into him, eyes drooping til she eventually dropped off, breathing softly. Max kissed her hair gently before settling too, leaning his head on hers in a comfortable embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo everyone!**

**After the 10+ *lovely* reviews I received about sunday's chapter, I thought I'd update today too! Loads of you have been asking for me to update more, so here you are :)**

**This chapter is sort of a filler to the tour around the ward, but there is a little Cal/Connie for you shippers out there ;)**

**Please review if possible! They mean so much, and thankyou to each and every one of you that has reviewed, favourited and/or followed so far 3 -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Zoe was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing in her bag. Still bleary eyed, the clinical lead fumbled in her bag, pulling out her phone to see Cal's caller ID flashing on her screen.<p>

"Cal," she mumbled, "what's up."

"Connie is in hospital and you're asking what's up?!" He exclaimed down the phone. It was then that Zoe realised she was still in the hospital.

"Oh yeah, sorry, you woke me up. Uh, she's going to be ok, we're going to see her in-" she pulled the phone from her ear to check the time- 9:55am. "5 minutes. I'll text you."

"Make sure you do. Tell her I'm thinking of her."

"I will. See you later." Zoe said, yawning as she ended the call.

"Max." She said, shaking his arm. "Max!"

"Mm?" He muttered, eyes still closed.

"We need to go check on Connie, Cal's worried sick."

"Screw Cal, I'm knackered." He said, yawning and turning his head the other way.

Zoe sighed. He wasn't going to get up voluntarily anytime soon. She spotted her drink from last night on the coffee table, and grinned. She picked it up- and threw it on his face.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "Zo what the hell?!"

"You wouldn't get up!" She said, putting her hands up. "Come on, let's find the ice queen."

"Fine." He sighed, grabbing his jacket and following Zoe out the door.

They caught Dr Collins just as she went past them.

"Oh, she's in cubicle 3- Nurse Jenkins here will take you." She smiled, grabbing a nurses arm as she scuttled past.

The nurse led them to her cubicle where Connie was sat up, looking rather bored.

"Morning. How're you feeling?" Zoe said sympathetically, going to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"Crap." She said simply, "and really, really bored."

"Yeah that sounds like a hospital stay." Zoe grinned. "I get you'd much rather be Dr Collins wouldn't you."

"Any day. Excuse me-" she asked the nurse that was checking her notes, "when can I be discharged?"

"I'll go ask Dr Collins." She smiled and went off through the curtain.

"Cal's very worried about you." Max said, "are you up to dropping him a text?"

Her face flushed slightly and she smiled. "I suppose. Do you have my phone with you?"

"Yeah I picked it up when we left. Here." She handed it to her and she unlocked it immediately. "He sounded pretty frantic on the phone this morning."

"I'll call him now." She gave them a pointed look and Zoe stood up abruptly.

"Come on you, let's get something for breakfast. Want anything getting?" She asked Connie who had her phone to her ear. She shook her head and smiled when the sound of Cal's ear filled the phone.

Zoe and Max left, leaving the consultant alone.

"Connie! Oh god I was so worried- are you ok?" He said in a rush, the panic evident in his voice.

"Cal, I'm fine, just a little sickness is all." She replied firmly, trying to stop the smile from creeping into her lips. "It's harder than you think, this being a woman lark."

"Can I come visit?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said just as Dr Collins appeared from the curtain, "can I phone you back? My doctors here."

"Yeah that's fine. Don't leave it too long."

"I won't. Talk soon." She smiled and cut him off, looking up at the doctors kindly face.

"Nurse Heath says you'd like to know when you can be discharged?" She asked.

Connie nodded.

"Well looking at your notes-" she flicked through the pages on the clipboard, "you should be good to go around lunch if that's ok? Extreme problems caused by the menstrual cycle aren't as rare as you think, meaning there are many ways they can be treated nowadays. I'm going to give you this pill-" she handed her a small pharmacy bag, "we've been giving you the same thing just in liquid form, seeing as you were unconscious when you were brought in. Take one now then after every meal until you finish them, ok?"

"That's brilliant, thankyou. I'll tell you something, I'd much rather be the doctor than the patient." She admitted.

"You're a doctor?" The woman said in surprise.

"Yeah, Consultant actually. Back in England."

"I had no idea! What's it like working in the queen's homeland then? I've always wanted to go."

"Worse than here I can tell you that." She chuckled. "I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon by trade but I'm taking some time off in the ED department instead."

"That's a big change. Huge thrill though isn't?" Dr Collins smiled, placing her notes back on the holder at the end of her bed.

"Yes. I miss Darwin though- our cardio ward. I gave birth to my daughter there. It will always be my one true home." She smiled before yawning.

"Aw. Well, I'm afraid if I stayed any longer my boss would be after me, so I have to go- I'll be back at lunch to discharge you."

The doctor left just as Zoe and Max returned, eating a breakfast bar each.

"Reassured Cal?" Zoe asked, throwing her wrapper in the bin.

"Yeah. Dr Collins said I can be discharged at lunch, so we can still make the tour."

"Oh I forgot about that! Yeah, I'll text Si and tell him what's happened. Are you sure you feel up to it though?" Zoe said, getting her phone from her pocket.

"Zoe, I'm not going to turn down a visit to the worlds best cardio department. Even on my last legs." Connie said, looking at her.

"Yeah I can imagine that actually." Max said, grinning.

Back at the hotel, the group had congregated for breakfast.

"Where's Connie, Zoe and Max?" Lofty asked, looking round.

"I need to talk to you about that." Charlie said, eyes scanning them all.

"Last night Connie was taken rather ill. She had bad vomiting and was generally not too good. Zoe called her an ambulance and her and Max went with her to the hospital. The latest from Zoe though says that she's fine now, and the tour round the hospital will go ahead as planned."

"When are we going?" Cal asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Tour starts at 11, so we'll be getting the bus at half past 10 at the end of the street." Charlie replied, tucking into his breakfast. "In the meantime, eat your breakfast- I'm starving."

They ate quickly and waited at the bus stop until half past when their bus arrived.

After 20 minutes, the group got off and made their way to the entrance, where Max stood waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you all alright?" He called as they approached.

"Great thanks. Where's Connie?" Cal asked, straight to the point.

"Getting discharged and changed, Zoe's with her." He said. "Come on."

They traipsed inside and Max led them to reception.

"Hi, we're here for a tour with Simon Killingham?" He asked.

"Behind you!" Came a pantomime like voice. Max turned to find him, Zoe and Connie stood behind them.

"Connie!" Cal exclaimed, hugging her gently. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Cal, don't worry." She said slightly irritably, but she smiled all the same. "The doctors gave me something to stop the bleeding and some tablets to stop the nausea so I should be ok."

"Right everyone, on we go!" Simon said, leading them over to the lifts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Update day! Here's the tour and a little added drama :O I really want to know what you think of the ending to this one, so please do review and let me know! It's going to become a main storyline until the end too ^.^**

**Also- last nights ep had me in tears! To the lovely guest who reviewed about it- I wanted to kill Hailey too! She made Connie cry which made me cry :( By the way, you were also my 100th reviewer for this fic! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited so far! I really really appreciate it :D**

**Hope you enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later and they were on their way to the cardiothoracics ward, having eaten their dinner in the hospital canteen. It was much nicer than the one back at Holby, with beautifully decorated walls and food that belonged in a 5 star restaurant! Zoe had confit of salmon with new potato and crab crush, which Max turned his nose up at as he dug into a large burger and chips (the bun homemade as well as the chips and meat of course).<p>

They had toured their version of the Keller ward, then visited the Australian equivalent of neurology which they called Einstein ("due to his marvellous brain" Simon had explained).

Once they all reached the Aussie's "Darwin" ward (named Harvey after William Harvey- the man who discovered that blood circulated the body), they were introduced to Dr Helen Cartwright, the head of the department.

"This is where I'm going to love you and leave you I'm afraid- duty calls!" Simon smiled. "Hel, page me if you need me." He added with a wink before striding off.

"Lovely to meet you all." She beamed, looking up to smile at them. She was a tiny woman, even smaller than Robyn! Her long brown hair curled around her shoulders and her cheeks were the rosiest of reds.

"So, which of you is the cardio surgeon?" Helen asked, watching as Connie put her hand up.

"That would be me. Connie Beauchamp." She said politely, holding out her hand.

"Awesome." She smiled, shaking it and stepping back. "Right, we have an hour until you're due to go, so let's get on with it."

She led them over to the nurses desk where two male nurses were chatting companionably.

"Ah, Dave and Diddums- meet our Simon's friends from England!" Helen smiled as they approached them. They looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dave-" one said, shaking Connie's hand.

"-and I'm DUDLEY." The other nurse said pointedly, shooting a look at Helen. "Dr Cartwright just likes to have a bit of fun, don't you?"

"About to cry, diddums? Did I embarrass you in front of the visitors?" She asked sweetly and he went red before sitting down again. "So Dave, why don't you tell them about your typical day- Connie here is one of us so I'm sure she'll find it most interesting."

"Sure. Well, I cut open and mess with people's hearts for a living, then at the end of the day I go home and watch Masterchef." He said simply, grinning when Helen rolled her eyes and turned to the laughing crowd that stood behind her.

"Let's go visit surgery shall we? We'll probably get better answers from the scalpels. Also I think my colleague is doing the most interesting operation at the minute, you'll love it Connie-" she said, setting off in the direction of a large pair of double doors.

Connie was itching to say Mrs Beauchamp and correct her, but didn't dare do so- this woman had an air about her that reminded her of Guy Self crossed with Fleur Fanshawe from back home.

They made their way into the observation room and Helen waved amiably at the surgeon.

"Jay this is the lot from England I was telling you about- everyone, this is Jay McMahon, one of our best cardio surgeons yet." They smiled in greeting and sat to watch what was going on.

"She wouldn't be saying that if I'd have worked here." Connie muttered to Cal who tried to conceal his laughter.

...

Once they had finished watching the blocked valve operation (Louise managed 5 minutes before going light headed), they made their way back to reception to say their goodbyes to Simon, who Helen paged before they left the ward.

"It was brill to meet you all, and great to see you again Zoe- keep in touch yeah?" He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I will, and if you and Christine ever find yourself in England, pay us a visit." She replied, pulling away and smiling.

"Bye everyone." Helen waved as they walked away. The group wandered down the road to the bus stop.

"That was fun!" Robyn beamed, looking from Max to Zoe.

"Yeah, that Helen was a right card wasn't she?!" Max grinned as the bus pulled up. They boarded and paid before settling down for the half hour ride back to the hotel.

"Right, I'm going to sit by the pool with a lemonade I think- I swear it's getting hotter and hotter each day." Rita said, fanning herself with a leaflet from the hospital.

"Yeah, we'll join you." Zoe said, looking over to Connie and Cal.

"Are you coming too or are you going to rest?" She asked.

"I'm just going to go up to the room for a bit." Connie smiled, "I'm knackered."

"I'll come keep you company." Cal smiled. Tess raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at Charlie, who promptly started coughing to conceal his laughter.

"Fair enough."

...

By the time it got to 4pm, Zoe was roasting. She decided to go sit by the bar and read, before realising her book was still by her bed.

"Going to get my book, will be back in a sec." She told Max before grabbing her key card and going up to the room. She swiped the door and walked straight in- before halting quickly.

Connie and Cal were, let's say, very intimate when Zoe walked in, and were now shuffling to make themselves decent.

"You know I'm never going to believe a word you say now." The clinical lead said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms as Connie pulled on a sundress.

"Zoe-" Cal started, but she put her hands up to stop him.

"1- no I won't tell anyone. 2- it's fine don't apologise and 3- YOU can go ask for another bed sheet and duvet cover- I am not sleeping where you two have been at it, thankyou very much." Zoe said, watching their faces visibly relax.

"Fair enough." Cal said, cheeks still crimson, slipping on his flip flops and leaving the room. The two women were left in an awkward silence.

"You didn't hang about did you?" Zoe mused, a smile slipping onto her face.

"Oh shut up." Connie muttered, her face as red as Cal's.

"You did use protection right." The clinical lead asked, watching as her face paled.

"Connie..." She said warningly.

"I'm 41 Zoe not 18, I don't need the safe sex talk." She said, but her eyes widened.

"Your face tells a different story." She replied simply, just as Cal walked back in.

"I'm going down to the pool. You two can put the sheets back, and trust me- I'll know if you've done it again so kindly contain yourselves." Zoe smiled sweetly, grabbing her book and walking out.

Connie looked at Cal, eyes full of worry.

"You did use a condom right?" She asked, trying to keep the quiver from her voice. Cal looked at her strangely.

"No. There wasn't much point if you're on the pill anyway." He said almost dismissively, stripping the bed down. Connie stood still where she was frozen to the spot. The doctor didn't notice this until he had finished making the bed.

"Done!" He said proudly, standing back to admire his handiwork. "No thanks to you though."

He looked at her and saw how pale she had gone.

"Connie? What is it, are you going to be sick again?" He said, panic rising in his voice.

"No." She whispered, looking up at him with her big, round eyes. "I'm not on the pill."


	16. Chapter 16

**Update! **

**Huge mega thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last chapter- all 16 of you! It means the absolute world :D**

**Now, I know for a fact that the Connie/Possible baby storyline from now on will contain lots of mistakes- I did it deliberately to fit with my ideas so you don't have to correct me as I already know :) **

**Hope you enjoy and please review if you have time! As I might have said before, I write in advance for this fic and I currently have 9 more chapters waiting to be uploaded ;)**

**-Sophie x**

* * *

><p>That evening, Connie and Cal were very quiet. All through dinner, they kept their eyes on their plates and their mouths shut, only speaking when they were spoken to.<p>

After tea, the group went to check out the local market at the marina just down the road from where their hotel was. Thankfully, everyone split into smaller groups when their bus dropped them off; Zoe and Max, Robyn and Lofty, Rita and Louise, Ethan and Lily, Charlie Tess and Ash, Noel and Big Mac.

This left Connie and Cal.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly. Connie didn't even have to ask what he was talking about, it had been on her mind too since it happened. She kept quiet, looking down at her feet as they walked towards the market stalls.

"Connie, seriously." He said, placing a hand on her arm and standing in front of her. Connie sighed.

"Due to my age I'm not likely to conceive at all, though there is a slim chance I could. I'd get the morning after pill, but I haven't seen a chemist anywhere. Over here you can't get it from a hospital, you have to be registered and I'm not. Also, you're a complete idiot for just presuming I'm on the pill anyway! Who does that Cal, seriously?" Her voice rose until it became a low shout. He put his hands up in mock defeat before placing them back in his pockets.

"I guess all we can do is hope." He said quietly.

"Yes, no thanks to you." She muttered bitterly. "Just, "presuming" I was on the pill."

"I honestly apologise wholeheartedly Connie, I really do. It's just, an attractive woman like you, I thought you were bound to be safe." He flashed her an award winning smile, and she softened a little.

"Charmer. No, there's been no reason to be since Sam left 7 years ago, so I stopped taking it." She said simply. "Sounds a little depressing really doesn't it."

"Just a little." Cal winked and she smacked him on the arm, a smile playing on her lips.

"You do realise," she said quietly as they passed the different stalls, "that if you want to... be with me, then I do come with baggage?"

"I do, but I'm not entirely sure in what form that baggage would be."

"Well there's my job- that's obviously demanding, and as you know, it can send me into a right mood sometimes. Then there's these overnight conferences in X, Y and Z which means I'll be away a lot." Connie sighed. "Then, of course, there's my daughter, Grace."

"How old is she?" Cal asked, slipping an arm around her slim waist as he manoeuvred them through the growing crowd.

"Just gone 7."

"Awh. What's she like?" He asked, not moving his arm. Connie was conscious of this but for once, didn't mind too much.

"How do I describe my Gracie Beauchamp?" She mused. "A handful? Can't stay still? Like a disobedient puppy? Drives all figures of authority round the bend, including her own mother? How's that do, do I sell her to you?" She smiled up at his slightly shocked face.

"She sounds... Interesting. She sounds a bit like you actually." He said before recovering. Connie watched as his eyes began to twinkle.

"I'd love to meet her."

"I'm sure that can be arranged when we get back." She replied before thinking for a minute, trying to make the right decision.

"She was also suspended from school." She added quietly, shocked at herself for admitting this. It was unlike her to tell Zoe, never mind Caleb Knight.

"Suspended?!"

"Mmm. Then expelled from the school after that. She's too wild, too out of control for people to handle, me included. She's currently with a nanny because no other school will take her." The woman could feel her self becoming worked up as she spoke. "I don't know what I'm going to do Cal, I really don't. I don't know what's going on with her- she used to be such a sweet girl! Now she's a little madam- no- a little monster, and I just can't cope anymore." By this point everything just came pouring out. Everything Connie had been hiding, uncovered itself, along with a few, rarely seen tears.

Cal guided her to a bench that overlooked the marina and sat her down, rubbing her back gently as she placed her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, I promise." He whispered, watching as in a daze as she leant into him, soaking his t-shirt with tears.

"How is it going to be alright? My daughter is a delinquent and there's nothing I can do about it." She sobbed.

"When we get back, we can look at schooling arrangements- maybe she's just missing her mum if she's away at boarding school? Maybe we could try her with public school?" Cal said softly as she lifted her head, mascara lines down her cheeks.

"We?"

"I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself am I? Your baggage is my baggage." He smiled, and Connie mumbled back.

"Here." Cal wiped the tears from her face and looked down at her, eyes full of admiration. "You look beautiful tonight."

"My eyes must look like a drunks hangover, and my make ups smudged. Are you sure you don't need glasses?" Connie replied, wiping her nose and raising an eyebrow with a half hearted smile.

"I'm sure." He placed his forehead on hers and watched as she closed her eyes. Gently, he moved his lips to hers, and kissed her softly.

Connie kissed him back then moved away, messing with her hair.

"Want to have a last quick look round before we find the others?" She said quickly, standing up and smoothing her dress down.

"Sure." Cal replied, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, as if to tell her that everything will be alright.

She squeezed it back; "thankyou."

Everyone met at the bus stop an hour later, ready to go back to the hotel. They had all done some shopping whilst they were there, and were very pleased with their purchases.

"Look at this pen I found, carved straight from wood!" Tess said, showing it to Robyn who sat with her on the bench.

"Oh I saw that stall! I bought one of those notebooks with the lavender inside the front cover." She grinned, rummaging in her bag.

"Did you see the stall selling hand cream?" Zoe piped up, moving to stand by them. "I found a violet scented one and it smells amazing- here, smell!"

Meanwhile, the boys were commenting on the dancers that had seen performing by the entrance.

"Did you see the blonde one?!" Exclaimed Max, the tassels on his newly bought Aussie hat jumping as he spoke.

"The brunette with the red get up though man, I'm sure it's illegal to look that good." Cal grinned, earning himself a jut in the elbow from Connie.

"The one with the tattoo on her wrist?" She scoffed, completely recovered from her cry by the boats and back to her usual self. "Hah, she wishes she was good looking."

"Oooooh!" Max laughed, just as Zoe approached them.

"What you "ooh"ing at?" She asked, slipping her heavy bags onto his arm.

"Connie's jealous of a half naked dancer." Max said quickly, grinning.

"Hey!" The former clinical lead protested, giving him her best evil glare. "I bet she'd be jealous of me rather."

"Obviously." Cal winked as their bus pulled up at the stop and they all boarded, grateful of the comfy seats and the air conditioning.

By the time they reached the hotel entrance, the evening entertainment had finished and the place was silent. Tess and Lily went to grab some drinks from the bar whilst the others waited in reception.

Zoe wandered over to the excursions desk and started to flick through the folder of advertisements. The vast majority of them were boat trips out to the Great Barrier Reef, and the clinical lead read them with interest.

"Hey guys-" she spoke loudly, "anyone fancy a trip out tomorrow?"

"Where to?" Ash asked, coming to join her. "Oh, the reef. Yeah, that sounds good. When does it leave?"

"This one goes at 10 and comes back at 1. It's a glass bottom one, and for $7 each, I don't think that's too bad. And you're not even that Charlie, pensioners go for $5!" Zoe grinned at him.

"Hey!" He protested, "watch yourself you. I'm younger than I look." He grinned slightly too, smoothing his hair, trying to be seductive. Tess, who had returned and was stood next to him laughed, and stood on her tiptoes to ruffle it up again.

"Why don't we sleep on it and we'll sort things out tomorrow, yeah? I'm knackered." Max yawned, picking up his bags and giving Zoe hers. "Come on beautiful."

Zoe smiled and took them, and the party made their way to the elevators, ready for a restful nights sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's today's update! Hope you enjoy, and please review if possible to let me know your thoughts! -Sophie x**

**P.S- The start of last nights episode with Connie made me cry ;-;**

* * *

><p>The following morning marked a week since they arrived in Australia, though it felt like only a few days rather than 7.<p>

Once everyone had dressed, they went and had breakfast, minus Connie who was still asleep having been tossing and turning most of the night.

"So, who's coming on the boat trip today?" Zoe asked, tucking into her fried potatoes and beans.

"We are, I can't wait to go snorkelling." Robyn beamed at her and nudged Lofty who sat beside her.

"Us too. Pointless coming all the way out here if we're not going to go visit it." Charlie said, glancing at Tess who was over at the buffet still, trying to decide between tropical juice or orange.

"Tess just get the tropical. You always do this and you always choose tropical now come on." Charlie called, grinning as she scowled at him and pointedly filling her glass with orange juice before coming to sit down.

"Don't tell me what to do." She muttered, a small smile forming on her lips and she took a sip from her glass- before promptly pulling a face.

"Bitter?" Charlie asked innocently. "Should have gotten the tropical."

"Shut up you." Tess replied, unable to stop her smile as she reached for Charlie's glass and drained it.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"And now it's mine. What's your point?" She smiled sweetly as everyone laughed.

"I- uh-" Charlie faltered before sighing and looking at her sideways. "You are one infuriating woman."

"And you are one infuriating man but we wouldn't have you both any other way." Ash smiled. "And oh, going back on topic, I'll be joining you on the excursion too."

"Right, well it's-" Zoe checked the time on her phone, "half past nine now, and it leaves at 10 so we'd better be down on the beach for about 10 to... So let's meet in reception in about 15 minutes?" She asked. Everyone nodded and she smiled.

"Right, it's a date. Don't forget your money and a drink!" Zoe pushed her plate away and got up, pushing her chair in behind her.

Everyone departed after that, going to their rooms to collect their belongings. When Zoe entered hers, she found Connie sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a long sundress and nibbling on a nail distractedly.

"Morning. We're going on the boat ride, you coming?" Zoe asked, grabbing her beach bag and starting to search for her purse.

There was silence until Connie finally moved, turning her head to face her roommate. "Hmm?"

"We're going on the boat trip. Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah yeah, why not." She smiled slightly. At least it'll take her mind off that one persistent thought that had been plaguing her mind since the previous day.

"Riiiight," the clinical lead said slowly as Connie didn't make an effort to move, "well we're leaving in 10 minutes so if you want to get your stuff together?"

"Oh yeah, yeah right." She muttered, standing up and collecting her stuff together. Zoe looked at her strangely, pulling her bag over her shoulder. Connie noticed this and stopped, hands on the handles of her pink beach bag.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No no, it's just you seem a little distracted."

"Just... Grace. The nanny said she's been playing up again. I might have to call her grandmother at this rate."

She wasn't lying, the nanny (Iveta) had called her that morning, waking her up to say how much of a wild child her daughter really was (hah, as if she didn't already know).

"Well, if you say so." The other woman smiled. "Come on."

Everyone except Lily and Ethan who both claimed to be sea sick left for the boat, smiling as they boarded and paid for their place.

"The glass part is just down those stairs there, and the cafe and toilets are just through there." A woman in a mock sailors outfit motioned to two different doors.

"Thankyou." Max replied, steering Zoe into the cafe and sitting down.

The engines soon whirred to life and they were off- off to the Great Barrier Reef!

Meanwhile, Lily and Ethan were laid by the pool, soaking up the burning Aussie sun.

"Ethan?"

The doctor turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss your mum?" Lily asked softly, turning onto her side.

Ethan was a little shocked in all honesty. It wasn't something he thought she'd ask.

"Um, yeah I guess. Especially now it's getting to this time of year, with Christmas and all." He replied. "I always used to go home to her for my dinner. Cal never did. He was always too busy out celebrating and drinking to visit home."

"What did your mum think?"

"She left him to it. She still sent him a handmade scarf each year though, and phoned him every week."

"Aw. She sounded so lovely." Lily smiled, reaching over the small gap between their sun beds and resting her hand on his.

"She was, she was one of the sweetest women I ever knew. Out of interest, what's your mother like?" Ethan asked. At this Lily quietened, looking down.

"Oh, no you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to-" he started but she silenced him.

"It's ok. It's about time I told someone anyway." She took a deep breath. "My mother abandoned me when I was days old. She left me on the steps of a local orphanage in our village, and I never saw her again. I was left to be brought up by the women who worked there- Feng and Ju. But it wasn't the same. I always wanted a proper family, but I guess I wasn't born to have one." She said, her voice emotionless.

"Lily, I had no idea-" Ethan said, quite shocked at what she had told him.

"No-one does. I'd like to keep it that way too, if it's all the same with you."

"Yeah yeah, of course. So have you had no motherly figure at all?"

"Not until I came here, no. I feel like recently Tess has taken me under her wing, especially after the... the crash. It's nice, having someone to look out for you, someone to comfort you. I wish I had had the chance to experience it sooner."

"You gotta love Tess." Ethan grinned. "She's like the mother of us back in the ED."

"And Charlie's like the father." She smiled before laughing. "I never knew mine, so it's nice knowing he's there when I need him."

"Yeah, he's been working there for years and years now. Him and Tess are the ultimate dream team. You've got your celebrity couples, Brangelina, Joggy from this year's I'm A Celebrity and loads more, but none of them are anywhere near as special as Charlie and Tess- or as I like to call them, Chess- and what they have."

"I agree, I admire their friendship greatly." Lily said softly before yawning slightly. "This sun's making me sleepy. I think I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner."

"Oh ok, I'll stay with the beds then..." He replied, looking round them. Lily laughed slightly and raised her eyebrows at him. "You can come too if you want, wouldn't want to leave you by yourself."

"You read my mind." He grinned, leaping up and taking her hand as they went inside the cool hotel building.

Back out on the waves, Max was getting his goggles on as the boat had stopped, ready for snorkelers to go for a dip.

"Sure you don't want to come?" He asked Zoe who burst out laughing as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Very sure. You look ridiculous by the way." She grinned.

"Shut up." He replied, eyes twinkling as he made his way over to the slide.

"Geronimooooo!" He shouted, shooting down the piece of plastic and splashing into the water. Zoe shook her head, smile still on her lips.

He was like a child, honestly.

Doing a flip, Max deliberately kicked the water so it would splash all over Zoe, who stuck her fingers up at him when he looked over at her. Then, taking a deep breath, he dived down below the surface.

Cal and Connie were sat down in the glass room at the bottom of the boat, sharing an intimate moment when Max's luminous green trunks and giant snorkelling mask swam past. Connie opened her eyes, spotted him in the corner of her vision and jumped a mile, springing away from Cal's arms.

"Wha-?" He said, confused until he saw the cheeky porter blowing bubbles at them by the glass. Going slightly red, he went over to the glass and pulled the back of his pants down, causing Connie to laugh and Max to immediately scarper.

"Cal," The consultant gasped, "that was genius."

"I know, I know. Just call me Einstein."

"I would, but his behind is not something I would ever like to see..." She trailed off, eyes reflecting the rich blue that surrounded them, causing them to glitter and sparkle.

"Agreed." He chuckled, pulling his arm around her shoulders. She leant into him as she watched the sea life swim past, minus green trunked English porters. Inwardly, she sighed, content. Here she was, sat beneath the surface above the Great Barrier Reef, with a man she adored, and another 3 glorious days before she had to go back to reality.

Bliss.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Wednesday and you know what that means!**

**This update is mainly just a bit of fun, and next update brings a little joy for Robyn... ;)**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! I'm not very well at the minute so I'm hoping your reviews will cheer me up a bit :D -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>By 6pm, everyone had congregated back at the hotel and were sat eating tea in the dining hall, telling Ethan and Lily about everything they'd missed.<p>

"And there was this huge, huuuge fish that swam right underneath me!" Robyn grinned, "ugly thing though, really weird looking."

"Sure it wasn't Max?" Tess asked, raising an eyebrow as she sipped at her wine. Everyone started laughing, except Max who flicked a chip at her.

"I'll have you know I have the face of an angel." He placed his hands together and looked up, smiling angelically.

"Did you tell him that?!" Charlie exclaimed, looking at Zoe who had just taken a mouthful of lemonade. She spluttered at the question, grabbing her napkin to wipe her mouth with.

"God no. It was probably his mother." She pinched his cheek mockingly.

Connie and Cal were sat with Ethan and Lily, still talking about their day.

"So what did you guys get up to then, hm?" Connie asked, twiddling an untouched plate of spaghetti around her plate.

"Oh, um, you know, not much." Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, we just laid by the pool. Talked. Ate, drank, swam. Went for a little nap at lunch, the heat was unbearable. That's about it really." Lily interrupted, her eyes twinkling.

"Sounds fun." Cal smiled, glancing at Ethan whose cheeks were tainted with red. Something clicked in his brain and he grinned widely.

It was then that they decided to leave. As the group made their way up to their rooms, Cal slyly parted from the rest of them, making sure Ethan was with him. Once they were a safe distance behind them, he stopped and grinned at his little brother.

""Little nap" eh?" He grinned.

"Oh don't Cal." Ethan rolled his eyes and continued to climb the stairs.

"So you did-?"

"None of your business!"

"Aw. Took you long enough mate. Hey, hope you used protection?!"

"Yes as a matter of fact, we did." Her stopped abruptly a stair above him and looked down, cheeks burning. "And I don't appreciate you interrogating me about it. I don't give you the whole 50 questions about your sex life with Connie do I? Not like I'd want to know anyway, unlike you I'm not a nosey weirdo who sleeps with his boss."

"No you don't ask me about it because you know you'll receive an answer better than your own." Cal winked. "So what's she like?"

"Cal you've known her a year now, you should know what she's like."

"I mean in bed, boy genius."

"Again, none of your business!" Ethan exclaimed incredulously, reaching their corridor before him and darting to his own room. "Goodnight Caleb!"

"Night-" he replied as the door slammed, the noise echoing down the corridor.

"Charming." He muttered, going into his own room and finding Mac and Noel on the phone.

"-yeah yeah, sure we can. Yeah, 5 tomorrow ok? Yeah, that's great, that's great. Ok, see you tomorrow Charlie, see you." Noel smiled as he put the phone down and high five-d Mac.

"What're you two so happy about?" He asked, pulling off his shirt and shoving it in his suitcase.

"We have a dinner date tomorrow." Mac said smugly.

"Really?" Cal looked up.

"No need to sound so surprised you know. Back in the day, I had a different girl every night..." Noel drifted off. Big Mac rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and you've probably got like 50 kids you don't know about because of it. Come on, let's get to bed. Need to be refreshed tomorrow."

The three guys washed and brushed their teeth before laying in bed, thinking about the girls in their lives as they slowly fell asleep.

That following morning Connie woke up later than usual, and alone. She picked up her phone and checked the time- 10:30. Groaning, she sat up, running a hand through her tousled hair tiredly. But as she stood, a sudden wave of nausea swept over her and she dashed to the toilet. Praying it wasn't what she had suffered a few days before, the woman threw up into the toilet, only one thought managing to surface above her foggy mind.

The group decided to stay by the pool and relax for the day, bagging the deck chairs nearest the bar. This turned out to be a curse however when someone spilt their beer all over Lofty's bare, sunbathing chest.

At around half past 11 once Connie had come down, one of the hotel entertainers approached them with a ball under her arm and a grin on her face.

"G'day guys! How y'all doing?"

"Um, good I guess." Ash replied who was nearest to her.

"Great, great! Well I'm Irene and I'm head of activities here. I'm doing a guys v girls water polo game in a bit- fancy joining in?"

Half of them immediately made their excuses, but the other half (Charlie, Tess, Zoe, Max, Cal and Rita) were well up for it.

"Awesome! Well, I'll announce it on the tannoy in about 10 minutes, so come join in! Girls on the left, guys on the right. See you in a bit!" She beamed and moved on to the next group of people.

"You're going down, Walker." Zoe grinned prodding him in the chest.

"I don't doubt it for a second. Charlie's the most athletic guy I know." Rita grinned.

They all laughed at Charlie's mildly amused face. "You laugh, but I've been captain of the Holby badminton team since I was at school!"

"How is that gonna help you win this?!" Tess asked, taking her pool dress off ready to get in.

"It can't be that different, they're both sports." He replied with slight apprehension.

Turns out it can be different- very different.

For one, they were in water. Charlie couldn't see a thing once they got going for all the splashing.

Also, most of the players were under 25, VERY unlike his badminton hobby that had accompanied him into his 50's. However, once the game got going, they realised he was actually pretty good and he became one of the key players. He was very smug when his team scored every single point, with him claiming credit for 5 out of the 6.

Tess and Rita fought back with a vengeance, making the other women on their team laugh. Zoe however was intent on drowning her boyfriend who kept trying to mess up her hair.

Once the game was over and won (with victory going to the boys), the 6 made their way back to the sunbeds, soaked to the skin. Zoe's hair, despite her best efforts to protect it, lay resting on her shoulders in rats tails, water dripping down her back. Charlie was boasting about his amazing talent, whilst Tess and Rita pretended to listen, secretly pissed off that the oldest out of them all had managed to beat them hands down. Tess promised the other woman to beat him at scrabble on the plane journey back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Update day!**

**I made a little mistake on the previous chapter- Robyn's moment will come in a couple of chapters time :)**

**I've had a lot of you asking if Connie is pregnant or not- hopefully this chapter will explain all :) **

**Also a quick shout out to the lovely Isabella who reviews all my stories but doesn't have an account for me to message her on xD might be worth making one you know! But anyway, thankyou for all your feedback on my work, it means so much :')**

**Please review if possible and let me know your thoughts on the whole Connie situation! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>The group dried off then went for a late lunch in the dining room. Just as they sat down to eat, there was a loud commotion from a few tables down.<p>

"Help, is there a doctor here please?" A woman called, the fear evident in her voice. Connie, nearest the woman, leapt up and was immediately followed by the rest of her team. She shot to the table and knelt down next to a man, unconscious on the floor.

"I'm Connie Beauchamp, I'm a doctor. What happened?" She asked as she checked his responses, pulse and breathing.

"I, I don't know, he just dropped from his chair..." The woman replied, placing a hand over her mouth, tears falling down her face. Tess and Robyn directed her back to her seat as Connie worked her magic.

"Has he been ill recently? Complaints of anything?" The consultant pushed further, moving him into the recovery position. "And has someone called an ambulance?"

"I have!" A member of the catering staff called from the buffet and Connie nodded.

"He said he felt sick earlier but we didn't think anything of it." Her voice shook.

"Ok, I'll leave it to the ambulance team but it looks to me like possible sunstroke. It would explain his temperature, nausea, fast pulse etc. Thankyou, Mrs-?"

"Killingham. Helen, Killingham. And that's my husband, Jason."

"Thankyou, Mrs Killingham." Connie smiled gently. "If it is sunstroke, then i'm sure he'll make a full recovery, once he's had some fluids pumped into him."

It was then that the ambulance arrived, and a very confused receptionist led them to the dining room.

"Right, who have we got?" The woman asked, coming to kneel beside Connie.

"This is Jason Killingham, collapsed. High temperature, rapid pulse but normal breathing. Unresponsive and unconscious, I suspect sun stroke but I thought he'd better go to hospital anyway."

"Thanks." The paramedic replied before looking at her in realisation. "Beauchamp, isn't it? Connie? You had the sickness!"

"Oh yes, Annie right? And Steve?" The consultant replied as the man knelt down too and lifted Jason onto a body board.

"It is. Nice to see you looking so well." He smiled kindly. "Right Ann, on three?"

Together they lifted him and Annie slung her bag over her shoulder. "Was lovely to see you Connie. Bye!"

"See you."

They left the room with Helen following close behind, and everyone crowded round dispersed again. Connie pulled herself up and felt an achy pain in her stomach. She bent double for a moment, breathing deeply until it passed.

"You ok?" Zoe stood beside her, face and voice concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Knelt funny, that's all."

Her colleague frowned at her and sighed. "Well, if you're sure..."

"Yes I'm sure." Connie snapped back. Zoe took a few steps back and out her hands up.

"Alright alright, I'm only asking." She sounded hurt, but at that moment, Connie didn't care.

"I didn't need you to. I said I'm fine."

Zoe went to say something but stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked back to the others who were finishing their meal.

"Cal is Connie ok? She just snapped at me for no apparent reason."

The doctor looked up from his pizza and chips. "What's new?"

"Well we've been getting on ok since we got here..." She trailed off, thoughts of her conversations about Grace flashing through her mind. "Scrap that, I'll talk to her when we go back to the room."

"If you're sure?" Cal offered but Zoe dismissed him. "Yeah, it's fine, I'm sure it's nothing."

That evening, the group decided to hit the shops in the local town as their evening entertainment, whilst Big Mac and Noel went on their double dinner date together.

Zoe and Connie were doing their hair and applying their makeup when Zoe stopped what she was doing, and turned to face her roommate.

"Connie?"

"What." She replied, stretching the skin around her eye so she could apply her eyeliner.

The clinical lead hesitated, thinking things through. "Actually no, never mind."

"No, tell me."

"No really, it's none of my business." Zoe stood up from the chair in front of the mirror and went into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Zoe, what were you going to say?" Connie insisted, coming to lean against the bathroom door.

"It doesn't matter!" Zoe said slowly, drying her hands.

"Tell me or... Or... I'll steal your covers in the middle of the night." She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Zoe sighed- she knew when she was defeated.

"I was going to ask... Did you and Cal use protection the other day?"

Connie's stature faltered. She let her arms fall to her sides as she turned and made her way to the bed. Zoe followed her and they both sat down.

"No." She said quietly.

"Right... Morning after pill?"

"Can't find a chemist and it isn't the EU so I can't get one from a hospital." Connie started to fiddle with her fingers anxiously.

"Mmmm, not good." Zoe mused. "Any symptoms?"

Connie's eyes started to water, and she blinked back the tears. "Fatigue, stomach cramps, nausea, not eating properly..." She looked up at Zoe, eyes slightly red. "What am I going to do?"

"Once we get home, we can do the full tests, yeah? It's only two more days. Just be careful and eat as if you are pregnant and then if there is a baby, it'll definitely be ok." Zoe smiled.

"Ok. Don't tell a soul though, that includes Cal." Connie warned her, dabbing at under her eyes with a tissue.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She grinned. "Come on, we'd better be off."

They spent that evening strolling leisurely round the shops, stopping for a drink in an England themed bar and watching Rita, Lily and Lofty do the karaoke (which, of course, was recorded on all their phones). It was a chance for them to make the most of their time left in Australia, but for Connie it was only a time to dwell on her thoughts, whilst sipping a lemonade rather than a wine that she was needing so badly.


	20. Chapter 20

**It's update day!**

**Relatively short one today guys, I do apologise :0 **

**I'm currently writing their last night before they leave- ho ho ho, it's an eventful one! No spoilers though ;)**

**Please review if possible and let me know your thoughts! -Sophie x**

**PS- to the reviewer who said I need to continue this for exactly 9 months once they get home- you'll have to wait for the epilogue to find out if there's any need first... ;) again- no spoilers! **

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bic Mac and Noel had just finished eating with their dates and were sat having a companionable chatter.<p>

"So what do you boys do then?" Charlie asked, taking a sip from her wine glass. The two men glanced at each other.

"We both work in a hospital. I'm a health care assistant." Mac said proudly.

"I'm a... Doctor." Noel said slowly before Mac started laughing.

"Oh you wish mate. No, he's the receptionist."

"Cool! I'm a receptionist too, at a law place in town. Crap pay but at least I'm working." Charlie smiled.

"And I work at the local vets. Sort of a vet, I do minor things, clean up, fetch and carry that sort of thing." Amy added. "I love animals, I've got 2 dogs at home. Scooby and Bonnie."

"Oh what breed? I have a pug at home, little Madam."

"They're Labradors, one cream one brown. Excitable little things." Amy laughed. "They keep digging up the wires in our front garden, and they go mad for carrots."

"Oh Madam seems to have a taste for cucumbers. Weird things, animals, aren't they?"

"Mac would know." Noel butted in and they all laughed, expect Mac who went bright red.

Soon enough the bill had been payed and it was time to go.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to be walked home?" Noel offered his arm.

"No no, we're good thanks." Charlie smiled. "This was really nice, we'll have to do it again sometime.

"Well we leave day after tomorrow, so I don't know if there'll be the chance."

"Oh." The girls' faces fell. "Well, we'll call you then?"

"Yeah sure, but here-" Mac delved into his pocket for a pen and paper before scribbling on it, "these are our mobiles, incase we're not in the room."

"Great. Well, bye then." Amy said shyly as she went in for a kiss. Charlie did the same, and it took every ounce of will power that Mac and Noel possessed to pull away.

The group had just reached the hotel entrance when the two friends turned the corner.

"Hey losers!" Max called, grinning as they approached them. "How were the lady friends?"

"As beautiful as ever." Noel replied, his eyes twinkling. "They've got our numbers now you know."

"Oooh, getting serious then are we?" Louise grinned, folding her arms.

"Indeed."

"Shame we're leaving in two days isn't it?" There was an evil glint in her eye and Noel pulled a face at her. "You're only jealous because you don't have anyone."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She dismissed them with a wave of a hand and followed the rest of the group into the hotel and up to bed.

Zoe woke up during the night to the covers being tugged from her grasp.

For the third time since she drifted off.

Her roommate didn't seem to have the ability to lie still anymore and the clinical lead was sick of it. Groaning, she grabbed them and tugged at them back.

"Connie, I told you what I was going to ask you so stop stealing the covers!" She hissed. Connie turned onto her side to face her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to sleeping in the same bed as other people." She hissed back. "Especially other women."

"Mmm I can tell. You've had a week to get used to this though, why are you starting to get restless now?"

"My mind won't switch off." Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and there were bags under her eyes the colour of the sky outside. "I want to sleep but all I can think about is this fucking baby."

"Possible, baby." Zoe corrected her in a whisper. "It might just be a false alarm. As I said yesterday, there's not much we can do until we get home, ok? For now, just please, try think of something else. ANYTHING else! I'm knackered."

"What, and I'm not? I am trying Zoe." She sighed frustratedly and shut her eyes. Zoe looked at her, properly looked at her, for the first time since they had met. She had never been this close to the ice queen, and doubted anyone else had either, minus Cal of course. He'd been way closer than Zoe cared to think about. Connie's forehead was wrinkled with creases of anger, and her eyebrows looked actually rather menacing- something the doctor hadn't noticed before.

However, Zoe could see the lines next to her eyes and and on her cheeks- laughter lines. The soft tone of her skin and the amount of make up the consultant has usually covers them up, but now they were on full show. Her eyelashes were long and perfectly in line, and her nose was what her mother would call "as cute as button". She had freckles that dotted the tops of her cheek and the bridge of her nose, these too were usually covered in foundation and concealer.

Goodness knows why, it makes her look so much better, Zoe thought. It was then that Connie decided to open her eyes. Her forehead immediately creased.

"Were you staring at me just then?" She asked, a faint hint of suspicion entering her voice.

"Nope." Zoe replied innocently before smiling. "Night, and please do try actually sleep."

"I'll try but succeeding is another matter." Connie looked at her weirdly again before turning over to face the balcony doors, pulling half the covers with her and smiling slightly when she heard Zoe sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Update day! This chapter focuses on Robyn, but Max is included too :D Please review if possible with your thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun shone brighter than usual, waking Robyn earlier than she had hoped at 7:00am. She turned on her side and tried to drift off again, but it was no use.<p>

Sighing, the nurse got up, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. Even after all the noise she had made and how bright their room had become, Max and Lofty were still snoring away.

She decided to go for an early breakfast, and maybe sit and read her book at a table outside. Robyn grabbed her keycard and book from the table next to her bed and left the room, closing the door with a quiet click. She rubbed her eyes as she went to the lift and pressed the button.

She stepped out at the bottom into the cool reception, where a new party had just arrived, laden with bags and suitcases. Keeping her head down (she was then aware that she hadn't bothered to put on any makeup or do her hair), the nurse walked through the doors and into the dining room. She settled herself down at a table for two by the door then went to get herself some food.

On her way back from the buffet, she peered out of the window at a man cleaning the pool- and ended up walking straight into someone!

"Oh, oh god I'm so sorry!" She said, horrified. The person she had bumped into was a man slightly taller than she was, with a messy mop of brown curls. The sun light bounced from his glasses as he pushed them further up his nose.

"No no," he replied quickly, "I wasn't looking where I was going, I do apologise."

"It was my fault honestly." She smiled slightly, suddenly becoming slightly shy.

"No it wasn't." He smiled back. "I'm Ben, by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"It was. And I'm Robyn. With a y." She added, tucking an unruly curl of ginger hair behind her ear.

"I have a friend with it spelt the same way." Ben's cheeks flushed slightly as he pushed his glasses up his nose again. "So Robyn with a y, are you here alone?"

"No no, I'm here with my colleagues- and friends I guess, we're on a department holiday." She explained. "How about you?"

"Sounds lovely. I am here alone yes, I was meant to come with my sister Elsie but she bailed- apparently her current lover is more important than her own family." He sighed.

Robyn looked around. "We're sort of stood in the way here, how about you come sit with me? None of my lot are up yet so it's just me."

Bens face lit up. "That would be nice, thankyou."

Robyn made her way back to the table, with Ben just behind her. They sat down and began to chat.

"By the sounds of your accent, I'd say you're British?" He asked, hands cupping a warm cup of tea.

"I am. I'm from Holby, south west. You sound more like an Oxbridge man?"

"You got me." He grinned. "I live in Oxford, though ironically went to Cambridge university..."

"Do you live alone?" Robyn asked, picking at her bacon and sausage.

"Yes, a little semi just for me." He smiled. "I'm a lawyer you see, so I guess I can afford a bit of luxury. Do you live alone? Or with a husband perhaps?"

"Oh god no, no no, I live with my half brother Max and our lodger Lofty, who both work at the same hospital I do."

"You're in the medical profession? Very impressive!" Robyn's cheeks reddened slightly at the compliment.

"Yeah. Me and Lofty are nurses, and Max is a porter but our old boss Zoe made him go on a life support course so he can do first aid. I'd like to stay he's better at cleaning floors but he's not too great at that either." She laughed and Ben started to chuckle.

It was then that Max decided to walk in, obviously still half asleep and still wearing his vest and shorts he used for sleeping in. He glanced round until he found Robyn and went over to her.

"God sis you could have left a note! Everyone's wondering where you are!" His eyes flickered briefly to Ben, then back to Robyn, suddenly glittering. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked, grinning, but held his hand out before she could say a word.

"Max Walker, half brother to my dearest Robyn." He said in his most flamboyant tone of voice. Ben shook it politely.

"Yeah, she's just been telling me all about you." He replied, looking at Robyn who had her head in her hands in despair and embarrassment.

"Max?" She said, faking the civil tone, "why are you still here? In your pajamas? Acting like this?"

"Well actually they're pretty expensive design-" he started before she interrupted him.

"I don't care if they are made from solid gold, you have been sleeping in them for the past week and two days and they stink. Go back up to the room and change." She said firmly.

"Bu-"

"NOW."

Max put one finger up to argue another point, but Robyn's face was so stern that he put it down again. The porter turned on one heel and walked out of the dining room, sighing as he did so.

"I am so sorry about that, he can be such a nightmare sometimes." Robyn groaned.

"Don't worry about it. That's nothing, you should meet my sister." He grinned. "Max acts like a king compared to her!"

"She sounds... Delightful."

"She is." He winked before noticing her empty plate and cup. "Well I only got here yesterday so I'm staying by the pool today. Will I see you there?"

"Oh." The nurse replied, surprised. "Yeah probably. We leave tomorrow so I don't imagine we'll be going too far."

"Brilliant. I'll see you around then I guess, at least for today?"

"You will." Robyn smiled before getting up and picking up her keycard and book. "It was nice to meet you Ben."

"Likewise, Miss Robyn with a y." He nodded his head slightly, smiling. "See you."

"Bye!" She then walked out of the dining room and practically ran back to their corridor, ready to tell everyone about what had just happened.


End file.
